For All Time
by flashpenguin
Summary: As her life flashes before her eyes, Emily realises she loves Rossi. Now all she has to do is tell him as she tries not to run away. Inspired by Steve Porcaro's "For All Time" as sung by Michael Jackson. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**For All Time**

The SUVs came to a screeching halt on the dirt yard. Before the billowing clouds of dust could dissipate, the BAU team, along with the Sherriff's department, jumped out of their vehicles, weapons drawn; their senses on high alert.

Then they heard it: a noise. Different from anything any of them had ever heard, Morgan would later say that it felt as though a cold snake had streaked down his back.

Two snaps of his fingers, Hotch got the attention of Morgan and Prentiss. Quickly he jerked his arm in the direction he wanted them to head, as he and Rossi took the opposite end.

"What's your plan?" Sherriff Navarijo whispered.

"We're going in."

"You mean to tell me we are going to storm this place? We don't even know if the girls are in there? And if they are, we could get them killed."

"There is no guarantee that they are still alive. But regardless, we have him cornered. If our profile is correct, he isn't going down without a fight and he may take some of us with him. We need all the help we can get."

"I think you're insane."

Hotch nodded. "Perhaps. But you remember that third crime scene we found?"

The memory dawned on the officer. His features went from uncertainty, to angst, to anger all in the space of a moment. "You're right; this ends now!" Motioning his men over, the five men huddled together as Hotch gave them instructions.

"Let's get this son of a bitch!" the sheriff growled and cocked his service pistol. As his men dispersed, he and Hotch quickly made their way to the front door. Trying to keep his breathing under control, Hotch pounded twice on the door.

"Esperanza! FBI! Open up!" Silence. "Esperanza! There is no way to escape; you're surrounded." Again, silence.

"We go in on three," Hotch announced. "One. Two. Three!" Within second, then agents barged in. Guns drawn and senses on highest of alert, they were only momentarily stunned as the report of a shotgun went off. Taking cover, the agents returned fire.

That sound again. It was a child screaming. Instinctively, Prentiss was drawn to it.

"Morgan!" Prentiss shouted. "Cover me." As Morgan took stance to guard his fellow agent, Prentiss ran from one sheltered spot to another. She knew the cry was coming from the back room; if only she could get to it. She glanced back at Morgan. He nodded, stood up, and fired two rounds. Esperanza quickly returned fire. And that is when Prentiss made a break for it.

Just as she got to the hallway, Esperanza stood from behind the wall and leveled his shotgun at her. In the blink of an eye, a burst of gun fire hit her dead center in the chest. With the wind knocked out of her, she hit the floor. Within seconds, the gun battle escalated. Excruciating pain radiating from her chest kept her still, but she still had the sense to cover her head.

The gunfire seemed to go on forever. Then silence. Prentiss didn't know if the UNSUB was dead or caught, but she had to get up and get out of there. As she got to all fours, she heard it. The sound of a pistol being cocked reverberated in her right ear. And she froze.

In one instant, her life flashed before her. Her loves, her regrets. Her wins, her losses. Her apologies to make, her apologies to receive. Her wouldas, couldas, and shouldas neatly listed themselves. And then he flashed before her eyes. Her biggest love. Her biggest regret. Her secret. Rossi. The one person she would lay her life down for---or would have if she had the chance to tell him what had been in her heart from day one. _I love him. God, just let me live long enough to tell him, _her brain screamed, as she continued to watch her potential killer's face.

But she wouldn't get that chance. Her eagerness to help the victims overrode her common sense and now she was going to pay the price. Oh, what she would give to look in those brown eyes one more time. Instead, she found herself looking up into the face of a madman who was leveling a pistol at her head.

No words were said, but she wasn't a profiler for nothing; she could read him like a book and she knew what was in his mind. The most terrifying smile Prentiss had ever seen tugged at the UNSUB's mouth. Her blood ran cold. Her mouth went dry. She tried to swallow. It was over. _I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please God, forgive me; I'm so sorry._

And then it happened. The infamous blink before the trigger was pulled. Instinctively her hands covered her head. But incredibly, there was no pain.

Her ears still ringing, Prentiss tried to gather her thoughts as the acrid smell of gunpowder clogged her nostrils. It took a moment to realize that she was in neither heaven nor hell, but still alive. Looking up, she saw him. Three feet away, and his hands still gripping the butt of his service revolver for dear life, Rossi had fired the shot that had ultimately saved her life.

For a moment, time stood still. Then, before she could analyze everything, she was lying on her back; her bullet proof vest was ripped off as she was assessed for gunshot wounds. She was lucky; the vest had done its job, and aside from a few deep contusions, she was going to live.

But first, she wanted to finish her job. She struggled to get up.

"Let me up!" Prentiss demanded and tried to sit up.

"No. You have to stay still until the paramedics arrive." Rossi's voice commanded.

"I'm not injured, damnit. I still have a job to do!" She looked over to her partner. "Morgan, help me up."

Morgan looked to Hotch for an answer. Hotch's eyes met Prentiss. He nodded in affirmation. Morgan gently but firmly hoisted Prentiss to her feet. Consciously she tugged her shirt back down. She was due a reprimand, but that could wait. They had to find the children first.

"I heard a sound coming from down this way," she offered. Aiming her service revolver, she stepped over the UNSUB's lifeless corpse and down the hall to the kitchen. Looking around, she spotted the pantry door to the left. Cautiously, she approached it. Wordlessly, team came up from behind.

Silently, she turned the knob.

The smell hit them before their eyes could adjust to the dimness. Morgan shined the flashlight. A small whimper perked their ears as the light beam fell on a little girl curled up under a table. Two more girls were found in cages.

As the girls were bundled up and taken by ambulance for medical care, the team stayed behind as the coroner removed the rest of the victims. As the last little black bag was removed and placed in the coroner's vehicle, Prentiss had to turn away as she brushed a tear from her eye.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. Rossi. Never one to believe in miracles, still her heart picked up speed as it dawned on her that her prayers had been answered. She had her second chance to tell him. As she looked into his deep brown eyes, she struggled to find the right words, but lost them when he brushed a tear from her cheek.

"You okay?" he asked with more tenderness than she had ever expected from him. All she could do was nod. "Well, you look like hell; Hotch wants you to get checked out before we leave."

Prentiss struggled to maintain her composure. After all, she was a federal agent. "We only saved three."

Rossi stared her in the eye. "I know. Go get checked out." Then he turned and walked away.

Slowly and painfully she made her way to the ambulance. A quick check over revealed one broken rib. Against her protests, she was transported to hospital.

After a humiliating round of x-rays, which revealed three broken ribs, and laying in a chilly room with nothing more than a thin cotton robe and a blanket, Prentiss finally tried to relax. A knock on the door caused her to look up. JJ.

"Hi Emily. May I come in?"

"Sure." Prentiss tried to make her self presentable but it was no use. "I look horrible," she joked weakly.

"You're alive; that's all that counts." JJ pulled up a stool and sat down. "I talked to the parents. They wanted me to thank you."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything." She struggled to speak since her voice had clogged with tears. JJ took her hands.

"Yes you did. You are the one who found the clue that lead us to the UNSUB and his hide out. Did you know that he had that room rigged with explosives and if you hadn't run down the hall, he would have probably blown the house up?"

"So he shot me instead?" Prentiss tried to joke, but it hurt.

"You are a hero. I know everything hurts right now, but it will work out." JJ squeezed Emily's hand. "The doctor talked to Hotch about keeping you over night. We're going to stay over and fly out tomorrow."

"Okay," Emily replied, her voice coming in a whisper. She was so tired. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but finally gave in to the beckoning darkness.

"Get some rest," JJ offered.

"I want…tell him…love…" and with that Emily was out for the count. JJ waited for more, but nothing came. Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of her friend's words. Just then the doctor came in.

"We'll be moving her to a room. I let your boss know. You can come by first thing in the morning."

"Thanks." JJ took one more look at the sleeping Emily, who had a slight smile on her face, and wondered who, not what, was causing such pleasant dreams. Then she left to join her team.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just picking up from where our heroine left us. Of course there will be hell to pay, and Strauss wants Emily to pay. Our guys won't let that happen! For the record, I don't own Criminal Minds---if I did, Morgan would remain shirtless, and Hotch would be hanging on my wall, while I stared into Rossi's eyes all day!_

* * *

Hospital waiting rooms had to be the most boring, unexciting places on earth, Rossi decided as he read the Patient's Bill of Rights poster for the umpteenth time. He was pretty sure he had the first column memorized, although he had no idea why or how it could benefit him--unless he included it in his next book.

Beside him sat Morgan, who was busily texting Garcia with the latest update on Prentiss. God, what he would give for a good stiff drink at that moment. Well, there was time enough to get drunk when all of this is over, Rossi comforted himself.

Clicking the I-phone closed, Morgan sat back. "I told Garcia."

"And?"

"After I got her to stop texting 'OMG!' three dozen times, I let her know that Emily was okay and that when we heard anything, we would let her know."

"'OMG!' only three dozen times?" A small smirk tugged at Rossi's mouth. "I'm surprised she let you get a word in edgewise."

"Yeah, well, even my unlimited plan has its limits," Morgan joked. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Reid walking toward them, precariously balancing three coffee cups. Standing up, he took one.

"Thanks," Reid replied and handed one to Rossi. He took a seat beside Morgan. Indefinitely

Warily, Rossi eyed the Styrofoam cup. "Where did you get it? From a vending machine?"

Reid shook his head. "The cafeteria. I think I remembered how you take it."

Rossi took a sip. Scalding hot and better than he expected, he couldn't help but wish he had some Irish Crème to add and give it a kick. Kick. He needed a kick---a hard one, in the backside, with a heavy boot. Of all the stupid asinine things he's ever done; leaving Emily alone to walk to the EMTs….

His mental punishment was interrupted by Hotch. They all stood in anticipation.

"She's going to be alright. Three broken ribs and a slight concussion. They want to keep her for observation."

"Thank God for the vest," Morgan muttered.

"That means she can't fly?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, it does," Hotch grimly replied. "Look, JJ made arrangements for us to stay at the Emily Morgan on…" He quickly referred to his notes. "On East Houston Street." Rossi's quick blanch didn't escape his eagle eye. Closing his note pad, he stuffed it in his shirt pocket.

"You guys take one of the cars and head over there. JJ and I will follow once I get another update on Prentiss."

Morgan and Reid nodded and gathered their items. Only Rossi stayed detached, his thoughts elsewhere. He was startled by Hotch's hand on his shoulder.

"Dave. Don't beat yourself up over this; you did what you had to do. And Emily did what she felt she needed to." Rossi sighed but stayed silent. "Meet you back at the hotel; dinner is on me. Okay?"

"Sure," Rossi replied. Squaring back his shoulders, he followed his team out.

Once in his hotel room overlooking the beautiful San Antonio River walk, Rossi wasted no time in getting his report typed and emailed to headquarters. He knew that it could have waited until they arrived back at Quantico, but he wanted to make sure it was written while his thoughts were still fresh, and not pickled by alcohol. He was pretty sure he saw a bar when they checked in, and he was determined to make the most of it.

That is where Hotch found him. Sitting on a wooden stool, nursing a Whiskey sour, and staring off into space.

"Hey Dave," Hotch greeted and took the seat next to his friend.

"Hey. Any word on Emily?"

"She was asleep when I checked on her. The Doctors may be releasing her tomorrow. " The bartender appeared. "I'll have a scotch. Neat," Hotch told him. Without missing a beat, he continued. "JJ said Emily passed out during their conversation." He took the drink from the bartender and sipped.

"Not surprised. The pain, meds, and shock probably caught up with her."

"No doubt."

"I take it you called Strauss," Rossi commented over his glass.

"You want the whole thing, or the bits and pieces I caught as I held my phone away?" Even though Hotch meant it as a joke, they both knew that his ears were still very sensitive to any high frequencies.

"Let me guess: she is pissed because Emily has to drive back instead of facing her wrath the moment the plane lands?"

"That is an understatement. You and I are due in her office within thirty minutes of the plane landing."

Rossi finished his drink. "How kind of her to at least give the pilot a chance to taxi to a stop." He moved the empty shot glasses around on the table. "So, what is the plan for Emily?"

"She's going to drive back with Morgan. And she's on medical leave--or will be once her report is filed. Strauss is threatening to suspend her."

Anger crossed Rossi's face. "Of all the stupid, unintelligent things… Suspend Emily? For what? Doing her job?"

"Emily did break protocol."

"If she hadn't, he would have detonated that arsenal in the back room. Her breaking protocol saved a dozen lives."

"Well, you and I get to present that side to Strauss tomorrow afternoon." Hotch drained his glass and set it on the table top. "What do you say we go get something to eat before Strauss ruins our appetites for good?"

Dave pulled out his wallet and laid two twenties down. "You still buying?"

Hotch looked his friend over. He noticed the weariness, tinged with sadness. He gave Dave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm still buying."

Together they left the bar.

* * *

The next morning found the team surrounding Emily's bed.

On the table tops and window sill sat a dozen bouquets from the families of the little girls. Although it hadn't ended the way everyone had prayed and hoped it would, the victims' families didn't hold against the team. Once word had gotten out that Emily had sustained injuries while trying to apprehend the UNSUB, they tried to show their gratefulness. The biggest bouquet was from the San Antonio Sheriff's department.

Just the thought of the reason behind the flowers tore Emily up inside so much that she didn't have the heart to read the cards.

Reid walked over to the window. "Nice arrangement." He gave the carnations an appreciative sniff. "Hey, Em, did you know there's a card here?"

Emily hoped the grimace she gave could be mistaken for pain from her ribs. "Can't get out of bed quite yet to read them."

"That's okay, I'll gather them up so you can have them for the drive," Reid offered. A flash of emotion raced across her face and she lowered her eyes.

Rossi didn't let that display of emotion escape him, and he tucked it away for the future.

"So, what are your plans for me?" Emily asked Hotch. "The doctor already told me I can't fly."

"You'll be driving back with Morgan. Once you get there, Strauss has demanded that you go to her office."

Emily nodded. She knew what was going to happen. She tried not to think of the consequences her actions might have brought on her.

"And you will be on medical leave for three weeks. Light duty for three more. No driving. Once we get back to Quantico, arrangements will be made to get you where you need to go."

Emily felt her eyes fill with tears. "Um, okay." She looked around. "I don't have any clothes. I just realized that they threw my stuff out."

JJ rescued the moment by producing a duffel bag. "Stopped off on the way here and got you everything you need to leave this place, and to handle being on the road with Morgan for three days."

"Hey!" Morgan spoke up. JJ playfully jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

Emily cautiously opened the bag. On top was a Michael Buble CD. Triumphantly, she held it up. "JJ, you are the best!"

Morgan groaned. "No you didn't!"

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "He isn't Sinatra or Dino, but he'll do." Emily flushed and looked away. She was sure the team could her heart thump, so she busied herself with pulling the wrapping off.

Hotch looked at his watch. "Well, we have to go." He turned to look at Morgan. "Call us once you get to Little Rock."

JJ opened her briefcase and handed Morgan a folder. "Inside is your itinerary. The hotel arrangements are already made."

Morgan opened the folder, glanced at the pages, and closed it. "Thanks."

JJ leaned over and gave Emily a quick hug. "See you soon."

"You too."

Hotch placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Strauss." Emily could only nod. She looked over at Rossi and tried to read his emotions. Nothing.

"See you when you get back," Dave offered off handily, and left with the team. Speechless, Emily watched them depart.

Reid stood by the bed. "Here you go." He handed her the cards. He leaned over to whisper in her ear: "It's okay, Em; go ahead and read them." He left to catch up with the others.

Morgan watched his partner for a long moment. "It's not that bad."

Emily snapped out of her reverie. "What isn't?"

"Being on the road with me for three days." He reached over and plucked the CD from her hands. "I'll share a secret with you: I like Michael Buble. Just don't tell Rossi, okay?" He winked at her. Emily felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Tell you what; I'll start taking your flowers down to the car, while you get ready, deal?"

Emily nodded sadly. Morgan reached over and cupped her face. "Hey, angel face, it's going to be alright. Go get ready." He walked over to the window sill and grabbed up a few bouquets. He left Emily with her thoughts.

* * *

Anyone within a fifty foot radius of Strauss' office was attuned to the fireworks going down behind her closed door.

"Just what the hell were you thinking sending Special Agent Prentiss in there alone?" she thundered.

"Director, Agent Prentiss was not alone; she was teamed with Agent Morgan," Hotch's tone was calm and smooth.

"Did you give her instruction to break protocol and leave her partner to wander around?"

"Once again, no ma'am. Agent Prentiss made that call without consulting me. But she was not wandering around."

"Are you telling me that Agent Prentiss not only broke protocol, but she consciously and deliberately put her team in danger?"

Hotch tried to keep his temper under control. "We were in the middle of a gun fight. Agent Prentiss heard a child screaming. During a break, she went to help. Upon entering the hallway, she startled the UNSUB."

"Causing him to shoot her!"

"He was in the middle of potentially detonating a room full of explosives."

"She put the team at risk!"

"There is no denying that her actions were unjustifiable on the surface, but warranted in the end. You have everything in my report."

Strauss shot him a look full of daggers. "Yes, I do." Looking over at Rossi, she tried to read him. But his expression remained neutral. "What do you have to say for yourself, Agent Rossi?"

"I have no regrets pulling the trigger, if that is what you are asking. And I am pretty sure the parents of those little girls might disagree with your assessment of Agent Prentiss and her actions. Because of her, three little girls are back with their families and a killer is off the streets."

"I wasn't asking your personal feelings, Agent Rossi," Strauss spat.

"I understand that ma'am; what I am saying is that perhaps you are focusing more on what Agent Prentiss did or didn't do, instead of realizing that her actions saved over a dozen lives." He leveled a steel gaze at her. "I am aware that her career ultimately rests with you. Now if you want to suspend her, go ahead, suspend her. But you wait to do so until she comes off of medical leave. She will have enough to deal with until she comes back."

She glared at him. "Are you telling me how to do my job, Agent Rossi?"

"No, Director Strauss, I am doing no such thing. What I am doing is keeping you from adding further damage to an agent who is going to be going thru emotional hell. You didn't see what she saw. You weren't there when a killer put a loaded pistol to her head and pulled the trigger. I am requesting that you go easy on her. That is all, ma'am." He made sure his face was contrite as he finished his spiel.

To see Director Strauss speechless was a moment every agent at Quantico would have sold their soul to witness. Taking a deep breath, she knew when she was beat. Of course, she was not going to let her agents know they won. Sitting down, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Since Agent Prentiss is on medical leave, I will hold off on her suspension. But the moment she gets back from Texas, you make sure she is in here. Do I make myself clear?"

Hotch and Rossi shared a glance. "Yes, ma'am," they agreed in unison.

"Now get the hell out of my office!" Both tried to remain cool as they beat a path out of Strauss' office. As soon as the door opened, every agent in the office was suddenly on the phone or busily typing on their computers.

Standing next to the railing, Hotch surveyed the scene below him and tried to get his blood pressure back to normal.

"Strauss is out for blood," Rossi remarked.

"She is out for my blood and she will do what she has to, to get it---even if it means getting it via Emily."

"That isn't going to happen," Rossi replied, his tone low and firm.

"I pray that you are right, Dave."

Rossi leaned against the rail and let out a long sigh. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

_The third chapter is up! So Director Strauss is out for blood. As much as she wants to believe that she has control over her agents, she inadvertently plays cupid. And Emily expresses her opinion about everything. Guess by now you know I don't own Criminal Minds. Would I be doing this if I did?_

* * *

Emily and Morgan made their way into the office. Before she could think, she was grabbed up in a hug by Garcia.

Emily tried pull away. "Ouch! Garcia! Not so tight!"

Realization dawned on the computer tech. "Oh my gosh! Emily, I forgot! I'm so sorry!"

Emily gave a weak laugh. "It's okay. I'm glad to be back." She looked over at Hotch. "I guess I'd better go talk to Strauss."

"Are you up for this?"

"I guess if I can handle Morgan's driving for three days across country, I can handle an FBI director."

Hotch nodded. "Don't let her get to you."

"Hotch, I'm the daughter of an ambassador; I can do this." Looking around the office, she cast her glance on Rossi, who was busy on the phone. As though he could feel her intent look, he flicked his gaze upward, and caught her pensive stare. He raised an eyebrow in response. Embarrassed, Emily quickly looked away and mentally reprimanded herself for acting like a hormonally charged teen-ager. Or she could blame the painkillers. It was much more believable to blame it on the narcotics.

Three days alone in a car, had caught her wondering about that day. The day she realized that she was in love with Rossi. And although she was given a second chance, a miracle answer to her prayers, no matter how she worked it out in her head, she concluded that she could never tell him.

Of course when she wasn't thinking about her handsome supervisor, she was role-playing her impending meeting with Director Strauss. Emily knew she was in the wrong, and no matter her good intentions, what she did warranted immediate termination. She would never come out and suggest that as punishment, but she was at peace with it.

So, she could no longer be a profiler. She could always get another job. Maybe she could work at the college in the Criminal Justice department. Or she could write that book she had been putting off for years. Book…she closed her eyes as her brain conjured up an image of Rossi at a book signing.

Emily sighed and hoped that Strauss would hurry up with the termination procedure so she could go back home and take a long hot shower and curl up in her velvet recliner and commiserate over a pot of raspberry tea how horrible her life had turned around.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hotch's desk phone ringing. Quickly he spoke and replaced the receiver. "Emily, the director will see you."

Casting, one long last glance at her beloved team, Emily squared her shoulders and made her way to the stairs. With the help of Morgan, she ascended each step cautiously, as each lift of her leg pulled the muscles in her chest.

By the time she made it to the top, her rosy complexion had turned ashen. "Are you okay?" Morgan asked as his arm tightened around his partner.

"I'm okay; the climb just took it out of me. Let me catch my breath." A couple deep inhales and exhales helped return some of her colour. "Okay, let's get this over." Slowly she walked over to Strauss' door and knocked.

"Come in." The voice commanded from the other side. Emily gave Morgan a look, and turned the knob.

Director Strauss automatically stood up. "Agent Prentiss," she greeted.

"Director Strauss," Emily cordially returned and closed the door. She felt the world shift and took another deep breath.

"Would you like a seat?" Director Strauss offered. Emily nodded and took the one directly in front of the desk. Sitting down, Strauss eyed her agent. "I take it you had a pleasant trip?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Agent Morgan took care of you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, so long as I don't move suddenly, or laugh." This was the one thing Emily had not felt like doing. Nor did she feel as though laughter would ever be part of her life again.

Strauss observed her agent and leaned back in her chair. "Agent Prentiss, I think we both know why you are here today."

"Yes ma'am."

"Your actions, although commendable, were thoughtless and put your fellow agents at risk." Emily nodded as the director continued. "I read the reports Agents Hotchner and Rossi submitted. Along with the reports from Agents Jarreau, Reid, and Morgan. From everyone's account, you did a very brave thing by risking your life for those little girls."

Emily remained silent. Director Strauss continued. "But no matter how I tried to look at this, no matter how brave your actions, you disregarded not only your safety, but the safety of everyone around you when you went against FBI regulations and deliberately broke protocol. The rules are very clear that any violation must be reprimanded by immediate termination."

Emily felt her eyes tear up. She knew the moment was coming, and although it broke her heart, she felt her body go limp with relief. It still hurt, and she felt the need to cry, but first and foremost, she was an ambassador's daughter, and ambassadors' daughters didn't cry. So she nodded.

"I was in the process of drawing up your termination papers, when I got a phone call from the Bexar County Sheriff's Department. Sheriff Navareeo…Navareejo…"

"Navarijo," Emily unconsciously supplied. Strauss's eyes narrowed. Emily gave herself a mental slap: _Crap! I just corrected the director!_

"Yes. Any way, he was inquiring about you and if you had arrived back to headquarters yet. He and I had a pleasant conversation about you. Seems he was singing your praises and wanted to know what it would take to have you relocated to the FBI office in San Antonio. He was eager to work with you again."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And I realized that maybe the regulations are a little too stringent and could handle being bent just a bit. You did rescue those little girls, and you did save countless lives, so that should work in your favour. And after some soul searching, I have concluded that you will not be terminated."

Dumbfounded, Emily could only stare wide eyed at the woman who ultimately held the fate of her job in her hands. "I'm sorry?" Were her ears working? How close was that pistol? Now she knew how Hotch felt.

"I'm saying that you will not be terminated. I'm not going to let San Antonio have you. You will be suspended without pay---once you get off medical leave. That suspension is to last two weeks. Upon your return to the team, you will be placed on 12 week probation. You will be observed and documented, by a fellow agent who will report directly to me. At the end of your probation, I will review and make my final decision. Is that understood?"

Emily's heart, which was soaring, suddenly dropped to her stomach. Probation? Starting over? Why didn't Strauss just fire her and get it over? Licking her lips, she had to ask: "Who will be my probation officer?"

"You will be reporting directly to Agent Rossi. He will accompany you during every investigation and document your every move. He will be your new partner."

Emily felt her stomach roil. The room began to spin.

Uncharacteristic concern crossed Director Strauss's face as she watched her agent. "Agent Prentiss. Are you alright?"

"I don't feel good," Emily whispered as she grabbed the director's desk for dear life. _Dear God, no! This can't be happening! Anyone but David!_

Quickly, Strauss hit the button on her phone. "Agent Jarreau, would you please come to my office? Stat!"

Emily promised herself that if she took enough deep breaths everything would be alright. She would **NOT** embarrass herself in front of the director. What would her mother think? Her stomach, already stressed beyond normal, decided it had had enough.

Grabbing the wastebasket, Strauss rushed over just as JJ opened the door and watched all hell break loose.

Literally.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah, who wouldn't have wanted to be there when Emily got even with Strauss? That's my girl! All day I tried to figure out which direction I wanted to take this story, and I figured it was time for Rossi to completely muddle our heroine's brain. Anyone wondering how our lovable, anal retentive, neat-freak feels about his partner, the clue is in the last chapter. Don't own Criminal Minds---kinda glad I don't since I couldn't do this on TV and get ratings._

* * *

Emily leaned back in her beloved recliner and took a deep breath. Ever since the tape had come off two weeks earlier, she relished in taking deep breaths. And with the Apple Blossoms in bloom, the timing couldn't have been better.

Sipping on her raspberry tea, she eyed the room. Her eight weeks of medical leave and suspension ended tomorrow. Eight weeks of no work had shown her what was important and what wasn't. She also had come to the realization that even if prince charming did ride up to her door, she could never be a house wife.

But it wasn't a total loss. Emily got in some spring cleaning, cleared out the closet she kept putting off, and did a lot of soul searching. It took a couple of weeks since her arrival back to Quantico, to get up the nerve to read the cards attached to the flowers---which ironically were still blooming. She wanted to think that perhaps the flowers were a symbol of life going on for the little girls she could not save.

She'd shed tears the first two days after reading the notes from the parents. It helped that they didn't hold her responsible, but deep down inside she felt that she could have done a little more. Common sense and the coroner's report disputed her fantasy that if she had just found one clue a little sooner that perhaps they all could have come home. She knew also she would eventually have to let it go. And perhaps now that Emily started writing Thank You notes to the families for the flowers, she could start the healing process.

It was always the children that got to her--- was the reason she kept putting off having a family. There was no way she could ever dream of having a husband and children when all she ever saw was the evil side of life. The job was hard enough without having to go home at night and try to put on a happy face. She had seen the toll the job had taken on Hotch and JJ. Failed relationships and trying to be both mother and father to their sons; always wondering if they were going to be able to go home to their children at the end of the day.

Emily did miss loving arms to hold her on the nights she came back from crime scenes so horrendous that not even Hollywood could replicate what took place. She missed having a warm body in her bed. Hell, she missed making love for the sake of making love---a pleasant way to help remind her that there was some good left in the world. Making love made her body feel better even when her mind replayed images she would never forget. If her mind couldn't find release, at least her body could.

But at the same time, she liked the solitude of living alone, of being able to come home and spend an hour crying into the couch cushions without having to explain the pain in her heart. She liked that she didn't feel the pressure of having to choose between momentary comfort and the job. Or having to answer the question: "_Are you profiling me?" _during arguments. No last minute cancellations of holidays or celebrations because crime never took a break. No having to make excuses or remember which excuse she used the last time.

Perhaps she should get a cat.

Drawing the robe back onto her shoulder, she took another long sip of her drink. The best part of living alone---she didn't have to share her raspberry tea. She felt herself smiling for the first time in a long time. As she pulled her legs up, she wrapped her hands around the warm mug, closed her eyes, and got lost in her Michael Buble CD. She so owed JJ.

A light knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. Placing the mug on the coffee table, Emily stood up and stretched. Stifling a yawn, she tied the belt of her robe tighter and walked to the door. A quick peek revealed Rossi on the other side holding what appeared to be a huge brown bag. Quickly she undid the chain and turned the dead bolt.

"Hi!" David greeted. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Uh, no. I was just relaxing and trying to catch up on some mental notes I made to myself." Pause. "So, what brings you here?"

"I thought since tomorrow was your first full day back to work, I would surprise you by bringing you dinner."

"Oh." Emily wasn't sure how to respond to the offer, so she let it go.

"That is, if you haven't already eaten. I have a friend who owns an Italian place, and he threw some stuff together."

"I-I like Italian."

"Good. Guess I got lucky. I almost brought French." Dave smiled as he weakly attempted to make a joke.

Both of them stood in awkward silence for a long moment. Finally it dawned on Emily that her supervisor was standing in the hall with food that was rapidly growing cold.

"I'm sorry; come on in," she offered. David stepped over the threshold as Emily closed the door behind him. For a second, he stood there surveying her quaint but comfortable living quarters. Quietly Emily tried to see what he saw and realized her house was a mess! Quickly, she rushed to replace the magazines in a neat stack, and fold the blanket on the recliner.

"I'm sorry. Usually my house doesn't look this bad," she offered an excuse as she grabbed up the mug. In doing so, she sloshed some of the liquid onto the coffee table and just increased her embarrassment and frustration.

Slightly amused at her frantic pace to make things look neat and orderly, David chuckled to himself. "Emily. Emily. It's okay. You don't have to do this just because I'm here. Show me where the kitchen is so I can get this ready." Gasping for air, Emily pointed over his shoulder. He turned and left her alone.

Emily cast a woefully glance at the wet spot on the table top. What was it her mother used to tell her? _Even if you never get a visitor, keep your house as though a visitor might drop by._ Emily puffed her breath out. Yep. And she didn't get just any visitor; she got David Rossi. This could _not_ be an omen for what was to come.

"Here." David touched her shoulder. Startled, Emily spun around. He put his hands up defensively. "Hey. It's okay. I just thought I'd help clean up the spill before it ruins the wood."

Ashamed at her trigger ready response, Emily took the damp cloth from him. For a brief second their fingers touched.

"Thank you," she whispered and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes if you want to go get cleaned up."

"Sure." Emily brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Should I change?" She took in his sharply pressed slacks, dark blue dress shirt, tie and jacket.

"What you have on is alright. I like the casual no care look; it suits you." Unable to respond, Emily left the room. Five minutes later, Emily sat at the dining room table, enthralled at the feast in front of her.

The scent of lasagne, spaghetti and meatballs, manicotti, garlic bread and salad wafted up and teased her senses. Her mouth watered in anticipation of tasting everything---even if meant that she would have to diet for a month afterward.

She reached for the spoon and began serving, when she noticed David cross himself. Guiltily, she remained still until he was done. Crossing himself once more, he opened his eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Force of habit. Twelve years of Catholic school," he shrugged. "Hungry?" Emily nodded and started one again to serve herself.

"No," Dave spoke up. "Let me." Emily surrendered over her plate and watched as he loaded her plate with generous portions of all the entrees. As he handed it back, she wondered how she was going to finish it all. Especially when he handed her the bowl of salad.

"Eat," he commanded. And Emily complied.

* * *

"That was incredible!" Emily remarked as she finished off the last of her strawberry Tiramisu. It was all she could do not to lick the bowl. Pushing back the chair, Emily took her bowl and stood up. Before she could think, David took the dish from her.

"Go sit and rest. I got it taken care of."

"Rossi, you don't have to do the dishes. You brought dinner, I can clean up."

"No. You need to rest while I clean up. And I don't plan on doing the dishes; that is why they invented dishwashers." He looked at her wine glass. "Refill?"

"Please."

"Now go."

A few minutes later, David came back in to find Emily half asleep. Sitting on the couch opposite, he flicked a gaze to her coffee table. Scattered magazines and paperback novels cluttered the top. Her brown stained coffee mug sat alone on the corner---antique china with a splay of roses around the base. That cup was totally Emily.

Quietly he watched her breath. He had never known a woman like Emily. Independent, head-strong, opinionated, and hard headed---everything he despised in a woman. But her big heart and compassion compensated her faults. Then again, he could never just pinpoint one thing he liked most about Emily since it all made her who she was.

Was it luck or fate that Strauss would appoint him her probation supervisor? All he knew was that he counted his blessings that he had been lucky enough to shoot first. He didn't want to think about what could have been. The BAU without Prentiss would have worse than hell.

Looking at his watch, he figured he could slip out quietly without disturbing her. Standing up, he walked to the dining room chair and retrieved his jacket. Slipping it on, he tip toed to the door. The moment he turned the dead bolt, Emily sat up.

Confused and bewildered, she looked around and saw David at the door. "You're leaving already?" Quickly she stood up and hurried over. "I'm sorry; my hostess skills suck."

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you." He took in her sleep softened features and the mussed look of her long soft hair. It was all he could do not to run his hands thru it. So he shoved his hands in his pockets instead.

"You could stay; I could make coffee…or tea."

David smiled softly at her attempt to be polite. "Maybe another time. You should turn in early since tomorrow is Monday."

"Yeah," Emily agreed reluctantly. David started out the door. "Rossi! I-I wanted to…tell you something." He turned around and stepped back in the room. Her brain muddled from sleep, Emily tried to make a coherent thought.

"I wanted to thank you for dinner. You didn't have to, you know. But it was nice. I guess now I owe you lunch---or lunches," she joked weakly. _Shut up, Emily. Shut up!_

"Call it returning a favour for nailing Strauss. You are quite famous down at the BAU; I have a feeling you won't have to buy lunch for a very long time." His eyes danced with mischief.

"Well…I also wanted to thank you for saving my life that day. I did a really stupid thing, and it could have ended badly, but you---you saved my life. And, I don't know how to thank you, except saying thank you."

David stepped toward her. "Emily. Do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Be quiet." Softly he ran a hand over her hair. Emily couldn't move. She dared not breathe.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

His brown eyes searched hers. His finger ran feather soft over her cheek and stopped under her chin. "I shouldn't be doing this."

Emily's heart picked up pace. "Doing what?"

"This. I should leave, but I have to know. Lord forgive me, but I need to know." Before Emily could respond, David's mouth covered hers. For a moment Emily just stood there as his lips moved against hers. Gently he coaxed her mouth open, and she took that as an invitation. Hesitantly she touched her tongue to his. Groaning, David pushed her against the wall and deepened the kiss.

Hungrily Emily lost herself in the most erotic and delicious kiss of her entire life. Red wine and strawberry Tiramisu made for a very powerful aphrodisiac, Emily mused as she let herself get lost in one of the most erotic kisses of her life.

David wove his fingers thru Emily's dark locks and felt himself starting to lose control. When Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, it was all he could do to pull himself away before it went too far.

Breathing heavily, Emily slowly opened her eyes. "Did you find out what you needed to know?"

David ran a hand thru his hair. "No, I didn't." He glanced at Emily and noticed her pale complexion. "Are you alright?"

"Just trying to catch my breath. That's all."

Both stood awkwardly waiting for something. Anything. Finally, David spoke. "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

David opened the door. "Lock this when I leave."

Emily nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night." The door closed softly behind him. Quickly Emily placed the chain and threw the dead bolt. Reaching for the switch, she turned off the lights and went to brush her teeth.

Settled down between the feather down comforter, Emily lay staring at the ceiling. It was a long time before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**You KNEW Dave was going to kiss Emily eventually. He had to! Of course he did it for selfish reasons---he had to convince himself of his feelings. And who can blame him? There is still a LOT of work ahead for the both of them! And after the first BAU case since her return, Emily is really going to need Dave. I don't own Criminal Minds---this is so much more fun!**_

* * *

If Emily had any doubts that working with Dave would be awkward, they were quickly laid to rest by the end of the second week back to work. The team had caught a lucky break and had no impending cases, so the time was spent catching up on paperwork, filing, and training. Emily gave thanks upward for the reprieve.

As much as she was eager to go out into the field with the team, she was a little apprehensive about spending countless hours by Dave's side. The kiss had thrown her for a loop. No doubt about it. But she was adult enough to know that Dave had his reasons, and cornering him for an explanation could really hurt any progress she would make on probation. Or her feelings toward him.

Dave was correct when he told her that she was the star of the BAU. Although the suspension really hadn't dented her savings, not having to buy lunch helped replete the lost funds. It took a couple of days to get used to the thumbs up and pats on the back she received when walking down the hall. But nothing could compare to the bit of mean gladness that coursed thru her body when Director Strauss took two steps back when welcoming Emily back to the BAU.

If only she had known a couple years earlier how to reign in Strauss, perhaps Aaron's life could have been easier.

Three weeks in, and Emily started to take notice of how Rossi (she couldn't think of him as David at work) shared lunch with her, not so much analyzing her, but more like wanting to find a way to bridge their friendship. Since they had always been more colleagues than friends (friendship was not something Emily was famous for at any of her previous jobs), it was a welcome relief to have someone she could bounce ideas off of; someone who had first hand knowledge of delving into the criminal mind.

The only time Emily got cold toward Rossi was during one of their lunches and he politely, but firmly asked her if she talked to anyone about _that_ day. Emily replied that she didn't want to talk about it. Well, had she at least cried about it? Given in and released all that anger?

Without saying anything, Emily stood up. Balling up her trash, she walked over to the trash bin and tossed it. Then she stomped off. Rossi was left watching her departing figure. His lips pursed in understanding and sympathy. And anger.

_Damn him! _Emily thought to herself as she blindly made her way to the Ladies Room. Reaching into the stall, she tore off a couple squares of paper and held them to the corner of her eyes. Just when she thought the nightmares were over, Rossi had to probe into her emotional state. She knew _they_ were back on their way.

Lightly splashing water under her swollen eyes, she was not going to give him the pleasure of knowing he got to her. He had provoked her anger, and Emily welcomed it; it made it that much easier to work with him. She no longer worried about personal feelings clouding her job.

A case had come in. Some one was poisoning dogs and cats with anti-freeze in the Salt Lake City area. At first the authorities thought it was a prank by some high school kids. But when the animal count started hitting two dozen, they suspected they had possible serial killers. When a toddler was hospitalized for drinking contaminated water out of the dog's bowl, the BAU was called in.

Serial killers don't have to just kill humans. And it's a proven fact that killing and/or mutilation of animals is the first step a psychopath takes before turning his or her attention to humans. And the BAU hit the ground running to get the UNSUB off the streets.

While on the plane to SLC, the team started their analyzing and profiling the UNSUB. With the little bit they had, they provided a rough sketch for the police once they were landed and started the debriefing.

A white male. 25-35. A loner. Could be a vagrant. Sexually frustrated. Never been married. Dates have been few and far between. It was possible that he was taking his lack of social skills out on animals to get even with the rejection from women. Eventually the animals were going to run out, and then he could and would turn to women.

Two days into the case, and the team hit every brick wall there was to hit. Even the computer wiz, Garcia, was unable to tie anything concrete together.

Although Emily tried not to take the case personally, she wanted to win this one for the little girl in the hospital. She was bound and determined to return her back to her family. She made sure to keep in contact with Sara's parents and console them that they would get the UNSUB responsible. She wanted to assure them that Sara would be alright, but she was a profiler, not a doctor, and that was a call she could neither promise, nor deliver.

Emily threw herself into the case with all she had. Her determination was not lost on the team. Every single lead, every single possibility, every single theory was followed, researched, and covered. And when it seemed that the case could go cold, they got their break.

Everything was set up. The unlocked fence, the dog in the yard, the family conveniently away for the night. The scene was too rich to pass up. And he walked right into their trap.

Upon interrogation the serial killer revealed that he had never been popular with women and fantasized that the animals he killed were all the women who had ever laughed at him and rejected him. He laughed at Hotch and Rossi's revelation that he could spend a year in prison for what he had done.

"I looked it up on line, and I contacted criminal defense attorney. I know the law. I know that you want me to believe that I could go away for a long time, but it ain't gonna happen. Cruelty to animals is not a felony in Utah."

The more Hotch and Rossi tried to intimidate him, the cockier the killer became. During the killer's rant of all the animals he killed, Hotch's phone rang. Stepping off to the side, he spoke quietly into the receiver.

"When? Are you sure?" Pause. "Okay. Keep me posted. Don't let the information out quite yet." Long sigh. "Yes, JJ. I understand. Do what you have to do, but hold off just a little bit longer. I will call you right back."

Closing the phone, Hotch looked at Rossi. Without a word spoken, Rossi knew. Without a moment's hesitation, he literally sprinted out of the room.

The killer laughed. "Guess the details of my kills got to him." He looked at Hotch. "So, when do I get my pro bono lawyer? You know you can't hold me on killing animals."

Hotch pulled out a chair and sat down. His stare, normally reserved for the lowest of low criminals, burned deeply into the eyes of the killer sitting across from him.

"You're right; we can't hold you for killing animals."

"So, when you gonna release me? I ain't committed no felony."

"We're not." Hotch leaned forward for effect. "You see, that call was from our public relations liaison. It seems that the charges have been upped from cruelty to animals to involuntary manslaughter. Sara Christiansen, the two year old hospitalized for drinking water from one of the contaminated dishes you used to kill the dog…. You see, she died twenty minutes ago."

The killer went from being cocky to fearful in the space of a couple seconds. "Uh uh! No way! No way! You are not pinning this on me! That wasn't my fault! I can't help it if dumb ass parents can't watch their brat! I want my lawyer!"

Confident, that he had gotten all he could, Hotch stood up and left the room. He had done his job, and now it was in the hands of the SLC district attorney. He was confident that the law would be upheld, but right now, his only thought was Emily.

After JJ made her press conference, the BAU team made their way back to headquarters. The long flight home was completed in silence. Emily, usually so perky and full of energy, sat in the back of the plane, and stared out the window.

Somewhere over Oklahoma, Emily fell asleep. JJ covered her with a blanket and sat nearby. Everyone knew that the outcome of the SLC case could erase all the baby steps Emily had accomplished in the past month. They promised themselves and each other to be there for her.

Barely acknowledging her co-workers, Emily gathered her items and left the BAU. Rossi tried to talk to her, but she brushed him off. He had wanted to be there for her when he broke the news about Sara Christiansen. He had watched her face as she went from happy to sad, and her eyes full of sparkle, died as the light went out.

He had tried to call her, but she had turned her phone off. He debated going over to her place, but decided against it. He would confront her in the morning.

The next day Emily showed up to work, it was obvious she had gotten no sleep. Her best friend became the office coffee pot. When JJ offered to take her to lunch, Emily begged off by explaining that she had a ton of paper work to catch up on.

From a distance, Rossi watched his partner turn down JJ, and then spend a half hour looking over the same sheet of paper in the folder on her desk. Without a word, he left the office and Emily.

When he returned, Emily was out, so he left the bag on her desk.

Upon her return, Emily eyed the bag and looked around. Then she sat down, took the bag, and placed it in the bottom drawer of her desk. The day went on.

Actually, that scene went on for a couple of days. Just when Rossi thought he would have to verbally confront his partner, he was thwarted by a government mandated four day holiday weekend. Before he could even ask her about her plans, Emily snuck out without even a good-bye.

He knew what was haunting her, and he needed to get to her before Strauss found out. On the way out, he stopped by Hotch's office for some advice.

Lightly he tapped on the frame. Hotch, deep in a file review, looked up. "Hi, David. Come on in."

"I need to talk to you about Emily. I think she's losing what little ground she's gained after this last case."

"I noticed her change in attitude. Have you talked to her?"

"No. I've tried. I don't think she's in the mood for talking. That is why I'm coming to you. I know what happened with Elle, and I don't want Emily to go down this road."

"I understand."

"I'm afraid that if I don't get to her in time, Strauss could find out. I can't let her ruin Emily."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. She's my partner." Both men took a long moment of silence before Hotch spoke.

"Dave, I've been meaning to ask you: Did you have anything to do with that call from the sheriff to Strauss?"

Rossi kept his face blank. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

"I'm not an expert profiler for nothing."

Rossi looked at his friend. A slow small smile crept out. "What gave it away?"

"It was something you said a couple of weeks ago. I finally put two and two together. No one else had the motivation to notify San Antonio about Emily's possible termination."

"Just watching out for a co-worker. That's all."

"Is it?"

Rossi leaned back in the chair. "Honestly? I don't know. But until I get to the bottom of what is eating Emily, I can't let her know what I did."

"Your secret is safe with me. Are you going to visit her?"

"First thing tomorrow. I guarantee she'll be back up to par by Tuesday." Standing up, Rossi shook Hotch's hand. "Have a good weekend with Jack."

"You too." Hotch returned to his file as Rossi left the room.

Intent on working on a plan to get Emily to open up, he only focused on getting home and not the office surroundings.

Let out her breath in one long exhale, Garcia still couldn't believe what she heard. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop; she was on her way to deliver a box of files to Hotch when she heard the two men talking. She started to walk away when Emily's name was brought up. And from that moment on, she was glued to the wall.

_Rossi saved Emily's job? _Her mouth dropped open in shock and happiness. _Yes! I knew it! How romantic! _she rejoiced to herself. She had always had her suspicions, but now she knew for sure. She needed to tell someone. But first she had to deliver the files to Hotch.

Then she was calling JJ.


	6. Chapter 6

_Poor Emily. Two steps forward, three steps back comes to mind. Now Rossi reveals that he isn't quite the anal-retentive jerk as he's been portraying himself. Our heroine is in some serious pain and has an idea how to make herself feel better. Rossi has never considered himself a gentleman…or has he? Guess I'm going to find out along with all of you. I don't own Criminal Minds---but I'd settle for owning Rossi._

* * *

Dave took his time getting ready to go over to Emily's place. Although he had told Hotch that he would visit her on Friday, a nagging feeling kept at him until he got in the car. He had no idea what he could tell her. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he could get thru to her. But he was going to try.

Stopping off at his friend's restaurant, Dave picked up a quart of Italian ice cream. Perhaps a peace offering could help break down the wall Emily was constructing around herself. It couldn't hurt.

Turning up the radio, his attention was drawn upward and the sudden burst of rain that began pelting the windshield. He turned on the wipers and slowed the car down. Never one to accept a negative outright, he took the rain as a sign that he could spend the extra time trying to figure out what to say to Emily.

* * *

Darkness filled Emily's apartment. The only light came from the fire she had started before settling down on the couch with a bottle of scotch. She knew she couldn't run from her demons, so she decided to try and drown them.

Was her life cursed? She couldn't help but wonder lately. It seemed that no matter what she did, the outcome was worse than the outcome before. She thought thru everything this time---unlike last time when she ran head first into danger. She wanted to make a difference. She wanted to tell Sara's parents that everything was going to be okay.

When Dave met her in the hallway and told her that they needed to talk, the first thing that went thru her mind was that the killer confessed. But Dave refused to meet her eyes, and when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, his actions spoke louder than words. She knew. And the hardest part was that she couldn't even face Sara's parents; she couldn't. She failed them, the team, and herself.

Maybe she should have taken the job in Texas. At this point, she didn't know anything anymore. She poured more scotch into her glass and tried to make her mind a blank.

* * *

Dave cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella as he shook the rain from his clothes. He knew the rumors about him being a "neat freak", but that wasn't true; he just liked things to have order. With all that his job entailed, what was wrong with wanting a little neatness?

Brushing a hand thru his hair to remove some of the moisture, Dave knocked on Emily's door. Silence. He pounded a little bit harder. Silence. He listened to hear anything on the other side. He smelled wood burning. He remembered seeing the fireplace, so he knew she had to be home.

One more time he pounded. Suddenly the door swung open.

"What are you doing here?" Emily demanded. Dave took in her disheveled appearance and the black circles under her eyes.

"You left work early. I stopped by to see how you were doing." Sounded as good an excuse as any, he figured.

"Go away."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?" _Drunk_ was an understatement.

"Well, Agent Rossi, your profiling ability is right on target. Now please leave." Emily started to close the door. Dave pushed gently, but firmly against her.

"I just got here." He stepped in the dark room. "Trying to save the planet?" he remarked as his eyes adjusted.

"Save the planet?" Emily remarked mirthlessly. "I don't need that kind of failure on my shoulders; I have enough to deal with right now."

"Emily, that isn't true--"

"Look, I really want to be alone right now, so could you please leave?"

"I think you would like me to think that, so you could drown your sorrows."

"God, I hate profilers!"

"Okay, then think of me as a friend," Dave responded, and then turned to go to the kitchen. A couple minutes later he reappeared with a glass.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as Dave sat down on the couch.

"You know what a worse sin than drowning your sorrow is?" He poured himself a generous portion of scotch. "Drinking alone." He took a long sip, relishing in the smooth texture. Emily certainly knew her liquor. He patted the couch cushion. "Come on and sit down. I'm not leaving until you have a drink with me."

Defiantly, Emily came over and sat down. Dave refilled her glass. For a long time no one spoke. The only sound in the room was the crackling fire.

"Nice fireplace," Dave commented.

"Cut the crap Dave. You don't care about my fireplace." She drained her glass. "There. We shared a drink; you can leave now."

"I'm not finished with mine." Dave picked up the bottle and examined it. "Looks like you've done a little damage here." He put it back on the coffee table. "You're going to have one helluva hang over tomorrow."

"Not if I can help it. I don't have to be back to work until Tuesday."

Dave took another sip. "Want to talk about it?"

"I have nothing to talk about."

"I believe you do."

"It's getting late--"

"Can't leave. It's raining." _Smooth Dave; real smooth._

Emily rolled her eyes. "What? Are you afraid of getting your tailor made suit ruined by a few raindrops?"

"Why, yes I am. This suit cost me the better part of a pay check."

Emily waved her hand. "You know what? I'll make you a deal: if you go out in the rain, and your suit gets ruined, you can send me the bill." She stood up, momentarily stumbled, caught herself, and continued to the door.

"My, my, my---Emily Prentiss has a martyr's complex."

"Maybe you should go back to writing books if that is the best profiling adjective you can come up with."

"Well, it's true. But you think you need to punish yourself for things that were out of your control."

Emily felt her temper rise. "Get out of my house right now!"

Sighing, Dave drained his glass and stood up. "You're right; this was a bad idea. I just thought I could help you. But you don't want help. Or maybe you don't want my help."

"Damn right." Emily yanked open the door.

Dave stepped toward her. "You know, you didn't fail; Sara's death was not your fault. And neither were those other girls."

Emily slammed the door shut. "How dare you?"

"No. How dare _you._ I can't believe that you are using your failure to save those children as a reason to push away your friends and punish yourself." Dave looked Emily in the eye. "It wasn't your fault."

Emily's face fell. Uncontrollable sobs shook her body. "It _was_ my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes, it was," Emily tearfully responded. Dave wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the couch.

"Emily, you did everything you could---you even went above and beyond to save them."

"But I didn't save them! Why? Why couldn't I save them?" Emily's words were barely audible.

Dave shook his head. "You know there is no answer. Things happen. And although we can't save everyone, the ones we do save should count for something. And if we can get killers off the street that should mean something, too."

Emily wept even harder. "Come here," Dave offered, and pulled her close to him. Emily buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Stroking her hair, Dave let her get it out. He had always been helpless when it came to female tears, but something about this made him want to hold her tight and never let another bad thing happen.

Eventually, Emily's sobs turned to hiccups. She opened her eyes and noticed that Dave's shirt was completely drenched. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped and tried to brush the wetness away.

"That's alright; I was going to send it to the cleaners anyhow."

"Send me the bill."

"I will." Dave continued to stroke Emily's hair. "Feel better now?"

Emily gave a little chuckle. "Yeah. That was embarrassing."

"You haven't cried. You needed the release." Dave subtly tightened his hold around her as he relished in the feeling of her body curved against him.

Emily pulled back and looked at him. "Thank you."

Dave brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Anytime." The fire crackling, the lights down low, and a weepy woman by his side were too much for even Dave to resist. Ducking his head down, he lowered his lips to hers. Slowly he tested her resistance and found none. With expert finesse, he coaxed her lips open, as he deepened the kiss. And this time when Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer.

Emily wondered how drunk she had to be to be dreaming that Dave was in her apartment, kissing her, and she was kissing him back. Moaning low in her throat, Emily wrapped her arms around him. She was tired of hiding her feelings. She was tired of dreaming about Dave and the longing that seemed to overwhelm her mind at all hours of the day. Now she had him in her arms, and she was going to make the most of it. She didn't care if she got fired; she wanted to make love to this man. To hell with rules and regulations.

Dave had never known this kind of sexual hunger before. His girlfriends and affairs were too numerous to list, but never had any of them awakened this kind of need. It started deep down inside and slowly consumed him until he thought he couldn't help but give in. Gently, Dave eased Emily back onto the cushions, never breaking the kiss, even as he tried to balance himself to keep from crushing her with his weight.

Emily loved the texture of Dave's hair, she mused as she ran her fingers thru it. But more than anything else, she loved the way he kissed. She loved the way he used his tongue to stroke hers, and entice responses from her that she wasn't even aware were in her. She felt his hands slide under her shirt and tease her flesh. Eagerly, she arched toward him.

Dave knew he shouldn't be doing this---not with his co-worker, and definitely not with his co-worker who was on probation under him. He groaned at the poor choice of words. But ever since that first kiss six weeks ago, Dave had done nothing but dream of kissing her again. He told himself that he was taking advantage of her in her drunken state, but her fervent responses to his touch made him want her more than ever. Moving his lips from hers, he trailed a path to her neck. He felt his desire rise as she giggled from his goatee on her soft alabaster skin. God, she smelled good, and she tasted even better. God how he wanted, dreamed, and wished to feel every inch of her skin.

Emily tried to think clearly, but gave up as Dave started nuzzling her neck. As his hand snaked up and cupped her breast, she almost sobbed from pure ecstasy. She wanted him to take her to bed and just end the torture.

"Dave," she breathed.

"Yes," he mouthed against her skin.

"Make love to me. Please," she begged.

Reality came crashing down on Dave's head. What the hell was he doing? And with his drunk co-worker? "Uh Emily, I can't---we can't do this."

"Dave now is not the time to be fussy." She nuzzled his neck and tried to pull his shirt free from the waist band of his slacks. "It wouldn't be wrong. I want to feel alive again." She captured his lips with hers for another long deep kiss. When they broke away, Emily whispered in his ear: "I love you."

Then she closed her eyes and promptly passed out.

In shock, Dave just looked at her. _Did she say what I think she said? _"Emily. Emily!" He shook her, but she was unconscious and oblivious to him. Dave shifted his weight away from her and stood up beside the couch. For a long moment he stared at the beautiful sleeping woman. Reaching down, he picked her up in his arms.

_Emily, you don't eat enough! _He chastised to her as he carefully carried her to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he reached down and removed her shoes. Then he unfolded the blanket at the foot of the mattress and placed it over her. He spent another moment listening to her even breathing. Quietly he left the room and closed the door behind him.

The storm had picked up in intensity, and Dave figured it wouldn't be wise to try and drive home. Besides, Emily wasn't out of the woods yet, and he owed it to her to be around as her demons continued to surface.

Sitting on the couch, Dave kicked off his shoes and lay back against the cushions. The roar of a fire, a half a bottle of scotch on the table, a raging storm outside, and a beautiful woman unconscious in the other room… Dave wondered if he could have written anything this far-fetched and make it sound believable.

He shook his head. Even he wasn't that great a writer.


	7. Chapter 7

David Rossi **_is_**_ a gentleman! I guess miracles will never cease! So now that Emily has "confessed" her feelings, Dave is going to have to make a choice to either keep it to himself or confront her. And with all that Emily is dealing with, Dave is going to have to choose his moment. But you know him; he won't come and say it out right. He's going to tease Emily. Don't own Criminal Minds---could you imagine that love scene from Chapter 6 on TV? Doh!_

* * *

Dave felt himself slowly coming back into the land of the living. The rain had let up, and a light grey dawn broke thru the windows. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he surveyed his surroundings. Emily's place.

He sat up and stretched and took in the quaint room. The worn recliner, the overstuffed chair, and the comfortable couch---the _very_ comfortable couch, sat on an old cabbage rose floor rug. The fireplace sat caddy corner with two book cases on either side. All the shelves held a numerous amount of book of every category and subject. Huge bay windows with a seat occupied the far wall. The walls were dusty rose colored covered with a scattering of picture frames. He liked what he saw.

Standing up, Dave went to take care of nature's call.

Once he freshened up, he carefully opened the bedroom door to check on Emily. Lying on her side, the blanket bunched up around her chest, she was fast asleep---a light snoring was the only noise. Satisfied, Dave closed the door.

A low growl from his stomach reminded him that his only meal last night had been a shot of scotch. Gathering up his keys, and Emily's key, he went to go find a grocery store. If he was hungry, he knew Emily would be starving when she came to.

Softly, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Emily made her way down the hall. The damp musty smell of rotted wood tickled her nostrils. It took everything she had not to sneeze and give away her position. A light tap on her shoulder caused her to spin around. It was Dave._

"_Where are the kids?" he whispered. _

"_Second door on the right. Follow me," she directed. Together they tip-toed down the passage way. Just as Emily passed the first door, it exploded open. She felt the wood splinter into her flesh as she fell to the ground. _

"_Dave!" she yelled out. She tried to see him thru the smoke. As it cleared, she saw him fighting with a figure dressed in black. "Dave!" Startled and hurt, Emily got to her feet and tried to get an aim on the figure._

"_Emily! Get the children!" Dave shouted out as he and the figure crashed into the walls and wrestled on the floor. _

_Trying the door handle and finding it locked, Emily kicked the door in. Coughing the dust and mold out of her throat, she scanned the room and found the children huddled in the corner. "Come on! We have to get out of here! Grab each other's hand and follow me," she commanded. Too frightened to speak, the children did as they were told._

_She could hear the fighting still going on in the distance. Leading the children down the dark hallway, Emily tried to remember which way they had come in. Three times she made a right turn, only to hit a dead end. "Who the hell built a maze as a house?" she cursed under her breath. As she rounded another corner, Dave suddenly came running up beside her._

"_Quick! This way!" Grabbing her hand, he pulled her and the children to a huge room. Stopping to catch their breath, they tried to figure out an escape route. A loud pounding against the door, had them running again. Around corners, they tried to dodge their pursuer. Suddenly, they found themselves back in the room they had just left._

"_We have to get out of here!" Emily demanded. Then the figure showed up. He took one look at Emily and advanced toward her. A machete suddenly appeared in his hand. An evil grin lit up his face. Emily screamed._

"_Quick! Take the kids and run up the stairs," Dave ordered. "I'll distract him and meet you outside."_

_Emily rushed the kids up the stairs. The figure kept approaching her. She slipped and caught her knee on a nail. Now he had her cornered. Just as he was about to lower his weapon, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Dave._

_Turning his attention away from Emily, the figure took off after her partner. "No!" she screamed. She tried to follow, but the stairs started rolling upward. "No! Dave! No!" The stairs took her up to nowhere…_

* * *

"NO!" Emily sat straight up in bed. Dazed, confused, her body covered with sweat, she tried to get her heart beat under control. A light knock on the door made her jump out of her skin.

Slowly the door opened, and Dave stuck his head in. "Emily? Are you alright?" He took in her ghost-white appearance and wide-eyed fright.

Emily took in a shuddered breath. "Yeah. Yeah. Just a bad dream."

Dave looked unconvinced. "I have dinner on the stove if you want to go take a shower and freshen up. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Take your time," he offered. Gently he closed the door. Emily went limp against the headboard. The dream still fresh in her mind, she had to take a moment and convince herself that everything was okay. Dave was alive and still with her. And that thought gave her comfort.

Standing on shaky legs, Emily made her way to the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower. Thirty minutes later she emerged. Walking out of the bedroom, Emily was greeted with the scent of marinara. Her stomach rumbled with anticipation. As she turned the corner, she saw Dave sitting at the table reading the paper, a cup of coffee sat by his elbow.

Sensing her presence, Dave looked over the pages. "You look better," he greeted.

A weak smile tugged at her mouth. "I definitely feel better." She breathed in deeply. "Mmmm, that smells good." She took a seat. "Did you make coffee?"

"Want a cup?" Dave asked.

"Oh yes." She waited as he poured her a cup. As he handed it to her, she wrapped her hands around it and soaked up the warmth. Slowly she brought the rim to her lips and sipped.

"This is really good," she complimented. She set the cup down. "You said you had dinner ready; how long have I been out?"

Dave looked at his watch. "Hmmm, about twenty two hours. Give or take."

"Wow! How much did I drink?" Her head lightly throbbed as a gently reminder of the night before.

"I guess the better question would be: How much didn't you drink? You might want to stock up before your next party." Dave turned his attention back to the paper.

Emily turned her mug around in her hands. "I'm sorry."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For last night. I said some things I didn't mean. I got angry and drunk and took it out on you."

"You were in pain. I'm glad I could be there for you."

Long silence.

Dave folded the paper down. "Emily, may I ask you a question?" She nodded. "You screamed out 'no' before I knocked on the door. Do you want to talk about it?"

She felt her eyes tear up. "It was a bad dream. I don't even know if I can make sense of it."

"Try," he encouraged.

"You and I were in this house looking for some missing children. A figure dressed in black was chasing us. We got the kids out, but he came after me. Then he saw you. You told me to get the kids to safety. He took off after you. I called out to you. Then the dream ended." She took a shaky sip.

Dave reached across the table and covered her hand with his. "What do you think the dream meant?"

"I don't know."

"I think your mind was telling you that you are not a failure. You have done brave things and succeeded at saving people who needed help. Your subconscious was reminding you that you did save the children."

"I guess so. But what about you?"

"Your mind was also reassuring that you are capable and strong enough to face even the most overwhelming odds on your own. You are a great agent with a big heart. I know it's difficult to not take every case personally, but when you realize that the criminal is the failure, and not you, it makes it easier."

The timer went off. Dave stood up. "Are you ready to eat?" Emily shook her head affirmatively. "Good. Get prepared to have the best marinara this side of New Jersey."

He walked to the kitchen and Emily's eyes followed him.

* * *

Emily took the recliner and Dave took the couch. The fire crackled and popped.

"What are you thinking?" Dave asked as he looked up from the book.

"How you spent the night on that couch."

"I didn't mind. I couldn't leave you by yourself." Dave patted the cushions. "This is the best couch."

"You should try the recliner some time," she jokingly offered.

"I might take you up on it someday." He studied her.

Emily furrowed her brow. "Can I ask a question?" Dave nodded. "Due to my over and above average intake of alcohol last night, my brain is still a little fuzzy. But I keep having this vision of me throwing myself at you."

"Depends on how you define throwing yourself at me."

Emily groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god! I am so sorry. And you still stayed? Why?"

"I know I have a reputation as a lothario, but one thing I don't do is take advantage of inebriated women. Doesn't mean that I don't mind it when a beautiful woman tries to have her way with me, but when she passes out, that tends to put a damper on the evening." He winked at her.

"Oh. My. God!"

"Emily, don't worry about it. At my age, every little come on can only help."

"This is going to make things weird."

"Only if you want things to be weird."

"This will be going into my evaluation report, right?"

"Why would it? You were off duty and no where near the office or case. You were in the privacy of your own home."

Emily yawned. "I think I'm going to hit the sack." She stood up and walked toward the couch. "You're staying?"

"While you were sleeping, I ran home and got a change of clothes. I know you feel better, but just in case, I want to be here for you."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dave…thank you."

"That's what partners do; they look out for each other. Besides, I want to finish this book. You have great taste in crime stories."

"Call it a left over from the job. It's sort of like junk food for my mind." Dave went back to reading. "You know if you want, you can have the bed, and I can take the couch," Emly hesitantly offered.

Dave pursed his lips in thought. "That's a very tempting offer. But I love this couch." He tried to concentrate on the page and not her. "Besides, if I sleep in your bed, I won't be alone."

Emily stood in shock, her mouth agape. Realizing she looked foolish, she snapped her mouth shut and went to the bedroom and closed the door.

Dave kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "When I make love to you Emily, you'll be sober, and you'll remember it."

Then he turned the page.


	8. Chapter 8

_I am not a tease! Emily and David cannot rush this thing and make it work. And when you combine the number of failed relationships between them, is it any wonder one might want to test the water first? Well, the good news is that Emily is finally off probation! YAY! But don't get too excited; the saying: "The course of true love never runs smooth" was penned for our love birds. And this road is about to get very bumpy. _

___Hope you don't mind this impromptu chapter. As soon as I finished 7, 8 just begged to come out. So, I let it. I don't own Criminal Minds---if I did, I would have knocked Emily and Dave's heads together long ago!_

* * *

Emily was back to official duties. She was literally walking on air the morning after she crossed off the last day on her calendar. Everyone noticed her change in attitude and a few agents even came up and welcomed her back to full duty.

But Emily had a deep secret and it had nothing to do with work: she was madly, wildly, head over heels in love with David Rossi. Just the thought of being able to see him every day knowing he was no longer her probation officer, caused a huge smile to cross her face.

She didn't mind being paired back with Morgan---he was the best partner anyone could ever hope for and then some. And she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her secret. Being paired with David could ruin her plans---and her career. So she was going to bide her time, make her plans, and then tell him how she felt.

God, she only wished she knew how he really felt about her.

Sure, he had said a few things that could have been taken as double entendres, but the dry wit delivery (which was his trademark) always made her doubt his sincerity. But she was going to find out. She was going to tell him.

As she took a seat at her desk, Hotch walked over to her.

"Good morning Agent Prentiss."

"Good morning Agent Hotchner."

"I heard that today is your first official day back on full duty." Emily nodded. "I take it you have managed to work thru a few things and everything is alright now?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. And those ribs?"

"Much better. I'll never forget to wear my vest. That is for sure!"

"You better wear it regardless. Well, it's great to have you back for good." He looked at his watch. "You might want to gather your stuff because we have a meeting in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks." Emily watched him walk away. She knew that David had kept Hotch up to date with her probation progress, but she wasn't sure just how much he knew. Thank God for cell phones and their ability to put someone where they were supposed to be but weren't.

Emily flashed back to the morning after Dave said he was staying. Just knowing he was only a shout away gave her peace of mind no service revolver could. And when she woke up the next day and found him sitting on the couch reading the paper, a weird thrill went thru her body.

And she hadn't wanted for anything the whole weekend. He made dinner, and he held her when she cried. She confessed about writing Thank You cards for the flowers, but not being able to finish because of how it still tore her up inside. He never really stated an opinion either way but suggested that she give it a try anyhow. There really was no need to mail them, but writing them could only help heal the hurt.

He was right. Once the cards were finished, her nightmares stopped. And she realized that overall her victories far outweighed her failures. After all was said and done, she emerged a stronger person. And she had David Rossi to thank. No more running away.

After the team got their latest case, they wrapped it up fairly quickly (two days!) and spent the next day doing paper work. It was during that time Garcia and JJ approached her with an idea.

"Will has agreed to baby sit, so Garcia and I wanted to treat you to a welcome back celebration. Just us three girls. Maybe watch a couple movies, have some take out, catch up on gossip…"

Emily beamed a smile. "Sounds like fun! When should I expect you?"

"How about tomorrow night around six?"

"Great. Pizza?" Lately, Emily had been craving Italian food. It had to be that Rossi was spoiling her rotten with his great dishes.

"Sure. See you then!" JJ walked away. Emily turned back to her files.

Rossi came over and stood at her desk. "What did JJ want?"

"She and Garcia are coming over for a girls night to celebrate my probation ending."

"When?"

Emily's eyes never left the file. "Tomorrow night. Why?"

"No reason. You should spend time with them. They care about you. And it will do you good to see someone other than me for a change."

She looked up. "Well, it has been a long twelve weeks. But it wasn't all bad."

"Make sure you tell the opposite to Strauss." He winked.

"I will."

Then he let her go back to her paperwork.

* * *

Rossi lightly tapped on Hotch's door.

"Hey, Dave. Come in. I just got off the phone with Strauss and she couldn't sing your praises enough."

Dave stepped in and closed the door. "Maybe she's afraid that Emily might redecorate her office again."

They shared a small laugh.

"So, what brings you by?"

Rossi leaned back in his chair. "I have a problem."

Hotch pulled back in surprise. "The great David Rossi has a problem? I should write this down!"

"Bookmark it twice, because it won't happen again."

"This must be big."

Never one to beat around the bush, Rossi laid it all out. How he went over to Emily's place, and how he got her thru the rough times, and how he had been taking extra care to make sure she regained her self confidence.

"You must have done something to her, because I have never seen her face light up like the way it was when she came into work today." Hotch paused. "Oh yes, I have…" he trailed off. "That day she first met you….David, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing yet. I might as well be straight with you: I love her."

"You realize what this could do to your career, right?"

"Well, I haven't told her anything yet. So, I think my job is pretty safe."

"And you want to know if I would be comfortable with you dating your co-worker outside of the work space during off duty hours?"

"I know the regs. But it only really forbids fraternization. I am no longer her supervisor, nor her partner."

"Dave…"

"It's not the first time I've dated a co-worker."

"Or had an affair with one," Hotch finished. "Look, I'm staying out of it. If you two can keep it on the down low and away from Strauss, and it doesn't interfere with your cases…what you do in your off time is none of my business."

Dave stood up and shook Hotch's hand. "Thanks. A part of me wouldn't mind Strauss finding out; I would pay good money to see the woman go apoplectic."

"You should know there is a huge office pool in favour of you two getting together."

A grin tugged at Dave's mouth. "Really? How much is it up to?

Hotch named an amount.

"That much? How much you got riding on me?"

Hotch smiled. "Fifty bucks." Rossi nodded and headed toward the door. "Dave, just out of curiosity, have you told her?"

"I was going to do that this weekend."

"Good luck."

Dave opened the door. "Thanks." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

The end credits for 'The Holiday' rolled and all three women were dabbing their eyes.

"I love this movie. I cry every time he climbs those stairs," JJ commented and grabbed another handful of popcorn.

"No, for me, it's when the four of them are lying on the bed staring at the ceiling and he reaches for her hand," Garcia sniffed.

"Hmmm, I have to say the whole movie gets to me one way or the other," Emily stated and reached for another slice of pizza.

"Uh uh. You can't do that; you have to pick a scene that gets to you."

Emily got thoughtful. "Okay. Umm, the part where he leans over and asks her: 'What are you doing New Year's Eve' and she looks at him and just knows in his own way he told her that he loved her." She took a bite of her pizza slice. "Satisfied?"

Garcia grinned. "No. Now tell us who he is!"

Emily swallowed quickly. "Who he is who? There is no he."

"Oh yes there is. The whole building has a pool going on that you and Rossi are going to hook up."

Emily's mouth fell open. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. Serious as a heart attack." Garcia crossed her heart.

Emily set her slice aside and leaned forward. "You really want to know? Okay, I'm in love with David Rossi!" It felt so good to say the words out loud. Now it seemed so real.

JJ and Garcia high-fived each other. "We knew it! Have you told him?" they replied in unison.

"No. But I plan to. Eventually. I mean, I just realized it myself."

"Are you kidding me?" JJ sputtered. "Emily, you've been head over heels for that man for quite some time. We've all seen it. When was that moment?"

"The haircut," Garcia supplied.

Emily looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you got bangs and we were all standing around telling you how great they looked?" JJ asked and Emily nodded. "Well, Rossi walked by, looked you over and commented that he hated bangs because they conceal a person's facial expression. You started growing your hair out the next day."

Emily laughed out loud. "No way!"

"Way!" They all laughed together. "So does he love you?"

Quickly Emily told them about the lost weekend, although she kept out the part about the nightmare.

"You came on to and attacked David 'strait laced' Rossi? And he walked away?" Garcia gasped.

"Guilty," Emily blushed.

JJ leaned forward. "Answer me a question: What was it like to kiss David Rossi?"

"In a word?" Her friends nodded in anticipation. "Hot!" They all burst into laughter.

"Oh man do the both of you got it bad!"

"Come on." Emily waved them off.

"Really. I can't believe that you can't see how much he loves you." Garcia rushed on. "Especially after what he did for you."

Emily stopped laughing. "What did he do for me?"

JJ covered her mouth. "Penelope!"

Emily's tone got serious. "What did Rossi do for me?" she demanded.

JJ and Garcia gave each other a look that spoke volumes. Swallowing hard, Garcia continued. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop; wrong place, wrong time. I overheard Rossi tell Hotch that he called the Sheriff down in Texas."

"HE WHAT!?" Emily shrieked.

"Hotch asked him and he confessed."

"Why that anal-retentive son of a--"

"I know he didn't mean any harm. And it goes to show that he really does love you. If Strauss ever found out, all of us could be out of a job."

Emily glared at Garcia. "Don't you dare defend him. Of all the underhanded things!"

"Strauss was too hard on you," JJ soothed. "She had no right wanting to terminate you; she was using you to get to Hotch. David knew this. And I talked to the sheriff myself and he commented that he did want you to transfer to Texas---with or without David's prompting. David's call just made him make the call a little sooner."

"And to think I was going to confess my feelings for him tomorrow night," Emily continued to rant.

JJ patted Emily's back. "It's going to be alright. Just talk to him."

Garcia looked as though she was going to cry. "I'm so sorry Emily. I thought you knew."

"You want me to stay," JJ offered. Emily shook her head. JJ started gathering everything up. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure," Emily replied.

Two women quickly tried to straighten things. Then they each gave Emily a hug.

"Emily, I really am sorry," Garcia said as she backed out the door.

Emily sat in silence for a long time after her friends departed. For how long, she didn't know, but with each passing minute, she felt her heart break just a little bit more.

Finally, she couldn't be strong any longer. Curled up on her chair, Emily buried her face in a pillow and cried her heart out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Poor Penelope. How many of us have thought we were doing something nice and end up stepping in it big time? Well, our little computer genius has created a firestorm---and just when David and Emily were going to confess all! Deep down, Emily has no self confidence when it comes to relationships, and now that she has been given a reason to run, she's gonna take it. I don't own Criminal Minds---at this point of the story, I'm glad I don't!_

_Special thanks to jirrG. I was stuck trying to think of a direction. But the moment you said that Emily would have been miserable in Texas, I knew I had my story._

* * *

David Rossi was a man with a mission. He was going to lay it all on the line and tell Emily Prentiss how he felt. It was official: he loved Emily Prentiss.

As he got ready, he tried to work out how he could say it and not sound trite. For once, the words failed him and as a writer, that was not good; that was fatal. As he straightened his tie, he wondered if the slow smooth approach would work best. What would he do for one of his characters?

Standing in front of the mirror, David gave himself a once over, smoothed back his hair, and nodded. He was going to be straight up with everything.

How could he fail?

* * *

Emily sat on the recliner reading a book. She wasn't sure why, because she had been staring at the same page for an eternity. But she couldn't get her mind off of what Garcia said. Rossi had saved her job? Why? For what reason would he put his career on the line to help her? The only possibility was that he used her to get back at Strauss. And to think that she was going to tell him that she loved him.

_If he was here right now, I swear I would give him a piece of my mind!_ She thought as her blood boiled hot.

A light knock interrupted her mental rant. Without a second thought, she yanked open the door. Standing in the hall, impeccably dressed, and smiling broadly was David Rossi.

"Hello Emily," he greeted warmly.

Emily glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Scanning her in her pink pajamas and fuzzy slippers, he wondered if he had gotten her out of bed. "Is this a bad time?" She continued her glare. Flummoxed, he continued. "I take that as a yes. May I still come in?"

"Only if you can answer why you used me to get even with Strauss," she replied, her tone ice cold.

David couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Where did you hear that?"

"Don't play grab-ass with me David Rossi. I know about the call to Sheriff Navarijo and how you got him to call Director Strauss to help save my job."

_How did she find out? _His mind screamed. He decided to play it cool. "That's not true."

Emily crossed her arms over her breasts. "Really? Care to tell me your side of the story?"

"If you let me come in, I will explain everything."

"No, you can tell me right here. You lied to me. You deliberately concealed information from me concerning my job. I thought we were friends and partners."

"We are."

"No. No we're not. Morgan never did this to me. And neither did Hotch."

David looked around the hallway. "Emily, I really don't want to discuss this here. Let me come inside and I'll tell you everything."

Letting out a deep breath, Emily stepped aside. Once he was over the threshold, she closed the door and leaned against it. "Okay, you're in. Now talk."

"Okay, it's partly true that I called the sheriff. I did so to update him on your condition. He had contacted Hotch and wanted to thank you for all you had done. He mentioned that he wished he had more people like you on the force. He wanted to know who to contact to suggest you be given a commendation."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure he did."

David looked at her. "Are you going to let me finish this? Anyway, I remarked to him that contacting Strauss at that particular moment might not be such a good thing. I told him what happened when she chewed Hotch and myself out. I never thought he would contact her with a job offer."

"What did you think he was going to do Dave? Send her flowers?"

David's eyes got dark. "You weren't there that day. Strauss was nearly insane with wanting to make you pay for your stupidity. She yelled at Hotch over the phone for authorizing Morgan to drive you back to Quantico. She had demanded that you be on the plane with the rest of us. Obviously the woman doesn't know that people with broken ribs are forbidden to fly. And she has little to no respect for doctor's evaluations.

"When we went to her office, Hotch and I were under the impression that you were to be suspended. But I overheard from a reliable source that Strauss was drawing up your termination papers. So, perhaps I put a little bug in Sheriff Navarijo's ear, but what he told Strauss was all his doing. You think I'd let you go to Texas?"

"So, now what I did is stupid?" Emily fumed. _He comforted me, held me, and let me cry, and all the time he thought what I did was stupid?_

"That's not what I meant. But if you want my honest opinion: Yes, although brave and heroic, you did a very stupid thing. But it wasn't something that warranted getting fired."

"Maybe I wanted to be fired. Maybe I wanted to be punished."

"I didn't want you to be fired, and neither did Hotch. And what Strauss wanted to do to you would be worse than being fired. You wouldn't be able to get another federal job. Ever. She hates Hotch and she despises me, and if she can ruin the team, she will. I won't let her get away with that. That is not how an agency runs," David's voice rose. He could feel his temper rise with each explanation.

"But you lied to me," Emily's voice quavered.

"I was going to tell you tonight."

"And you think that if I had heard if from you first, I wouldn't be as upset?"

David thought it over. "I would hope. There was a lot I was going to tell you. I was going to clear the air and get things right."

"No. You wanted to ease your conscience," Emily threw back at him.

"You wouldn't have been happy in Texas. The BAU…this team…this is your family. I did what I thought was best to keep you with the people who love you and care for you. And if that makes me a selfish person, then so be it."

Neither one spoke.

David stepped forward and held her hands. "Emily, you have to believe that what I did was done with the best of intentions. I went about it the wrong way, and yes, I should have been honest with you. But I saw the road you were going down, and with the memory of what happened to Elle still lingering over the BAU, I didn't want to add to your stress. Your state of mind was very fragile. Even Hotch saw where you were going."

"I'm not Elle. I'm stronger."

David's voice softened with understanding. "I know that, but everybody has their breaking point. You don't think yours was when you drank a half a bottle of scotch trying to drown your demons? I know; I've been there."

"Thank you," Emily whispered, as her heart picked up speed.

David's eyes brightened, knowing that he was getting thru. "You are perhaps the strongest person I know. But that doesn't mean you can't be rescued every now and then and let someone else help carry the load." As soon as the words were out, David mentally kicked himself.

Emily's eyes narrowed. "Rescue me?" She broke her hands away from his. "You sanctimonious bastard! How dare you presume that I couldn't do this on my own! You felt the need to rescue me? If I remember correctly, when I was hurt and barely able to breathe and walk, you patted me on the shoulder like a child. Then you turned around and walked away to let me go get help on my own!"

David didn't meet her eyes.

Realization dawned on Emily. "Now I know why you've been doing what you've been doing; you're trying to ease your guilty conscience."

"Emily, just hear me out…"

"I am not a charity case. And I am not a pawn you can move around to help keep Strauss off your ass!" She yanked open the door.

David tried to read her. He had to know how to reach her. "Would it make a difference if I said that what I did was done out of love? And that I was only trying to make things easier for you so you didn't make a rash decision? Like giving in and letting Strauss fire you?" It was the closest he could come to saying those three little words. Now was not the time, and with her emotional state, David knew that it could only make the situation worse.

"Get out of my house." Her tone was low and threatening.

"You really want this? You have the nerve to call me a sanctimonious bastard, but you have a martyr's complex that rivals anything I've ever seen in all my years of being a profiler."

Emily continued to hold the door open. David stopped and looked her deep in the eyes without blinking.

"Just for the record, Agent Prentiss, there is a lot more respect for sanctimonious bastards than there is for martyrs."

And with that, David Rossi walked out of Emily's apartment.

Closing the door, Emily leaned against it. She waited, listening for the sound of his footsteps down the hall. When silence was all there was, her knees gave way and she slipped to the floor. The only sound for a long while was her sobs.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, quick survey: how many of you think that Rossi saved Emily's job out of guilt? And how many of you think he did it out of love? If only it were that simple. Well now it seems that our martyr has a bruised ego and wont say thank you, and our sanctimonious bastard is too proud to say I'm sorry. So that leaves their friends to build a bridge to help them meet half way. I don't own Criminal Minds---if I did, I would sell Emily and David in a minute! Honestly, these two are getting on my nerves! _

* * *

Emily was at her desk furiously typing her report. When she noticed Rossi enter the office. For a brief moment her heart picked up its beat. But then she remembered the words they spoke the previous Saturday and her temper went back to simmer.

What did I ever see in him? She chastised herself. But her eyes were drawn to the impeccably dressed agent who was standing by Hotch's office. As though he could feel her eyes on him, Rossi turned to look at her. Quickly she averted her eyes.

It had been four days since she confronted him with the info that he had lied to her. And although she knew she had every reason to be angry with him, she did try to see it from his point of view. But she couldn't get over the betrayal. And that is what hurt the most.

Several times she had almost started to call Texas and take the job. Only one thing stopped her: she still loved him. Loved him more than anyone who had ever passed thru her life before. And if she only knew how he felt about her, then she could move on with her life.

But she wasn't talking to him---unless it was work related.

And there was no way she would ever thank him for saving her job---a job she wasn't even sure she wanted anymore. Not when it was saved with a secret negotiation. No way in hell.

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Hotch asked as he forked a slice of roast beef into his mouth.

"Seems she found out before I got there. Did you tell her?"

Hotch quickly swallowed. "No. How do you figure she knew?"

Rossi shrugged. "I have been racking my brains for the better part of a week and can come up with no logical or reasonable way she could have found out."

"Do you think he called her?"

"I had Garcia pull up the phone records so I could check. And nothing from San Antonio."

"Weird." Hotch looked at Rossi. "So, it's over?"

"Not by my choice. Can you believe she had the nerve to call me a sanctimonious bastard?"

Hotch thought quickly. "Isn't that what your second wife called you?"

"That's beside the point. She wouldn't listen to anything I said. And I doubt that she would if I tried to approach her now."

"Well that would explain the cold shoulder attitude in the conference room the other day."

"Hey, I can be cordial when the need rises."

"I know. But that's not what's eating you, is it?"

"What?"

"What she called you. And it's not about the cold shoulder. So what is it?"

Rossi let out his breath and shook his head. "I screwed up. Remember when after we found the girls? And you told me to get Prentiss checked out?" Hotch nodded. "Well, I patted her on the shoulder, told her to go to the EMTs, and then I turned and walked away. I left her to walk on her own."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." Rossi took a long drink of his iced tea. "I can't tell you how many times I've kicked myself."

"Would explain the night at the bar at the hotel. And it explains why you barely talked to her in the hospital. And now I know why you risked your career for her."

"No. That I did out of love."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No. Just as I was getting thru to her, I made the mistake of saying she needed rescuing."

"Oooo. And she didn't shoot you on the spot? Emily and damsel in distress don't fit in the same sentence."

"Right. Then I called what she did stupid."

Hotch nearly choked. "You what?"

"I was angry. She pushed me. So I pushed back."

Hotch pushed back his plate. "If I had to wager the odds of her taking you back even if only as a partner, then I would rather bet on the Cubs to win a world series."

Rossi tried not to smile. "Damn, that was low, even for you Aaron."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Hell if I know. But I am not going to her and saying I'm sorry. No way."

Hotch nodded, not in agreement, but because sometimes when your friends say crazy things, you have to go along with them. Even if you think they are nuts.

* * *

"What is going on with you and Rossi?" JJ asked as she handed Emily a coffee.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Didn't you tell him how you feel?"

"We told each other a lot about how we feel about one another. Love wasn't mentioned." Emily took a sip. "Can you believe he called me a martyr?"

"Hmmm."

"You agree with him?"

"I didn't say that. I think you took what he did too personally."

"Personally? Did he or did he not with hold information from me?"

"He did it out of love."

"He used me to stave off Strauss."

"Perhaps. But what if it had been Hotch who made the call instead of Rossi? Would you still feel betrayed?"

Emily was taken aback. She tried to meet JJ's eyes, but couldn't. "I don't know."

"Yes you do. If it had been Hotch, you would have thanked him and moved on. You are only angry with Rossi because you love him, and you thought he loved you. So when he made the call, you wondered if his feelings were real. Or if he was using you as a means to an end."

"I guess that's right."

"Emily, can I tell you something? I think this might clear a few things up."

"Sure."

"Rossi loves you. Probably more than even he knows."

"Come on."

"Honestly."

"He left me to go to the paramedics by myself."

JJ nodded. "Yeah, he did. He was behind the house being physically sick. I was there."

"He what?"

"Between you getting shot, having a pistol put to your head, and then finding those girls, I think it was too much of a shock for his stomach to handle. By the time he got back, you were already being transported."

Emily looked ashamed. "I didn't know."

"You don't know what went down in Strauss's office when they got back. She unleashed hell on them. And to be honest, I applaud what Rossi did for you. I would have done it, had I thought about it first."

"So, you don't think he was wrong?"

JJ shrugged. "Right. Wrong. Does it matter if he did it out of love? And you love him too. You told me before you told anyone."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. In the emergency room after they gave you a painkiller, you told me that you loved Rossi before passing out."

Emily covered her mouth. "Oh my god. I'm so embarrassed."

"You should be. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Ask for a transfer to Texas."

"Honestly, Em."

Emily stared at her cup. There was no way she could face Rossi---ever! "Ask for a transfer to Texas. It seems I have a job waiting there for me."

JJ was too shocked to speak.

* * *

Garcia knew what she had to do. As soon as JJ filled her in about the talk with Emily, Garcia had to immediately right a wrong. Even if it meant losing the trust of Rossi.

But Rossi and Emily were her family. And she would do anything for family. Even say she was sorry.

Looking thru the window to make sure Rossi was back from lunch, Garcia knocked.

"Come in," Rossi called from the other side.

Garcia took a deep breath and turned the knob. _It's now or never._

Rossi looked up. "Garcia. How can I help you? Have a seat."

Garcia fiddled with her hands. "No thanks; I'll stand. I have something I need to tell you. Something about Prentiss….and you."

Rossi looked her. "Go ahead."

"I-I-I…I did something wrong. And then I made it worse. I didn't mean to. I-I--" She could feel her knees knocking. Why didn't she just write him a note?

"Garcia, please sit down before you fall down."

She took a seat. And then the tears flowed. "I have a confession." She reached for a Kleenex. "I overheard you tell Hotch that you called the sheriff and saved her job."

Rossi just listened. "Go on."

"I know how much you love Emily. And I know that she loves you too. It was me who told her about what I heard. I thought she knew. With all the time you guys spent together, I figured you told her. I made a mistake and she took it out on you."

"Garcia." Rossi was totally thrown for a loop.

"I am so sorry. I know that she was going to tell you how she felt. She told us that she was going to tell you the next night. She loves you. A lot."

"And this concerns you how?"

"She is getting ready to ask for a transfer to Texas. As soon as she can."

"Are you sure?"

"She told JJ. JJ told me. You can't let her go. She's running away from how she feels. You have to stop her."

"Prentiss is a big girl who can make her own decisions."

"She loves you and you love her. Just grab her and kiss her and then tell 'I love you' like they do in the movies."

"This isn't the movies Garcia. And the scenario you described might make her run for sure."

Garcia dabbed at her eyes. Her mind, much like a computer, tried to find a logical solution. Suddenly her eyes brightened as she gave Rossi a Cheshire smile.

"I know exactly how you can do it."


	11. Chapter 11

_Well, I was going to wrap this up in a pretty little box and make them live happily ever after, but when I got to Rossi's part, I just had to end it there! So, thanks folks for stopping by and reading…. _

_Hahaha! Gotcha! Honestly, this story was begging for a 12th Chapter, so I am going to break it up. That way, it doesn't run too long. I don't own Criminal Minds….but if I did, I'd be doing a happy dance everyday!_

* * *

Never had Emily been so happy to see Friday arrive. With no pending cases, the last couple of days had been spent organizing files and in putting data. Emily Prentiss hated office work. She hated being cooped up between four walls with artificial light substituting for sunshine.

Kicking her shoes off, she grabbed her glass of wine and leaned back against the couch. Closing her eyes, she relished in the soft cushions. _Rossi was right; I love this couch._ Rossi…deep down inside she knew that she owed him an apology. But she also knew that with all that had transpired between them, the best thing to do would be to avoid him until her transfer to Texas.

Well, not avoid him entirely, but at least make sure that she was never alone with him. What was it about him that made her lose her senses? Never had any man she had known before driven her this mad. Then again, she had never known a man with such a romantic history not take advantage of her in her drunken state. Or taken time out of his busy weekend schedule to stay with her. He never shied away from her tears or her anger; he never passed judgment on anything she did or had done.

She stared intently into the fire. What was it she had promised herself that horrible day when her life flashed before her eyes? _I love him. God, just let me live long enough to tell him. _Prentiss felt the tears slip from her eyes. How many chances had she been given to tell him what was in her heart? And how many of those chances did she blow---unable to trust herself not to screw up one more relationship. How many guys had traipsed thru her life, making her believe that she was beautiful and special, only to take what they wanted and leave her to pick up the pieces?

And now the one guy who threw caution to the wind to help her in her time of crisis, who stood beside and helped her pick up the pieces, who went to bat for her and her career, was the one guy _she_ was running away from. Why? Slowly, the memories came flooding back...

"_Emily, you've been head over heels for that man for quite some time."_

_"I didn't want you to be fired."_

"_If I sleep in your bed, I won't be alone_."

"_One thing I don't do is take advantage of inebriated women. Doesn't mean that I don't mind it when a beautiful woman tries to have her way with me."_

_"Rossi loves you. Probably more than even he knows."_

_"Would it make a difference if I said that what I did was done out of love?"_

"Oh God! What have I done?" Emily buried her face in her hand. Her body shook with silent sobs. All this time he had been telling her how he felt; her friends had tried to tell her, but she was too hard headed to listen.

It was official; she had to move. She could never look David in the eyes again.

* * *

David Rossi stood in front of Emily's door and took a deep breath. Even before Garcia had broken down in his office and confessed that she had been the one to tell Emily about the phone call, he had thought of maybe trying to win her back.

But when Garcia confided that Emily was transferring to Texas, he had no choice but to go after her and convince her that she was making the stupidest mistake of her life. Mental kick time. _Note to self: never use the word stupid in the presence of Emily. Ever._

He couldn't let her run away. Okay, maybe he could try to keep her, and she would still run, but at least then he tried. And he wanted to try. Emily Prentiss was worth fighting for.

And with Garcia's help, he had come up with the perfect plan. It had to work. He was fresh out of ideas if it didn't.

Quietly he placed the box on the floor in front of the door. Then he knocked.


	12. Chapter 12

_First and foremost---a deep heartfelt Thank You to everyone who has taken time out of their busy lives to read my work. And for those who took the time to write a review---I can only hope my story touched you half as much as your reviews touched me._

_Well, this is the last chapter, my friends. And a good thing too, because this train called "Rossi & Prentiss" is slowly running out of steam. With any hope, and the help of their friends, the train will glide smoothly into the station. Will Rossi take what Garcia suggested and apply it? Or will Prentiss pack her bags for Texas? Since it is the last chapter, anything is possible. Read to the end to see what inspired me. _

_I don't own Criminal Minds. But I do own the fantasy of Rossi & Prentiss living happily ever after._

_Post script: I had to change the ending. All day long it nagged at me that I had rushed thru to the ending and instead of wrapping it up in a neat bow, I left it pretty crappy. So forgive me, and I hope you like the new end._

* * *

Emily Prentiss was a woman with a broken heart. She had been handed a second chance and was did she do? She threw it out the window with both hands. She had finally found love, in the most unlikely of people, and she had to do the one thing she was good at: run away. Texas, she figured, was about as far away from Quantico she could get and still breathe fresh air and freedom.

Her mind was made up; come Monday, Emily was submitting her transfer paperwork to Hotch. Strauss might try to deny it, but Emily had friends in high places, and they would trump the director in a minute. Looking around at her quaint, but pretty little apartment, she breathed a heavy sigh. She had done so much to fix it up and make it a neutral place to unwind after a long day.

"I'm going to miss this place," she muttered under her breath and took a long sip of her Rosé. Placing the glass on the coffee table, she stood, stretched, and walked over to the fireplace to add another log to the fire. It was going to be a chilly night, and she wanted to spend the night on the couch.

A light knock caught her by surprise. Frowning, she stepped over to the door. She wasn't expecting any visitors. And it was too late in the year for Girl Scout Cookies. Spying thru the peep hole in the door, Emily was surprised to see David Rossi on the other side.

Quickly she undid the chain and turned the deadbolt.

"Rossi. What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk."

Emily shook her head. "I-I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why? Why would that be a bad idea?"

"Because…we don't have anything to say to each other."

David nodded. "_We_ might not have anything to say to each other, but _I_ have something to say to you."

Emily started to reply, when a small sound caused her to pause. Looking down, she saw the box. "What is that?"

"It's a present." Emily looked at him, and David rushed on. "Garcia told me about you wanting a transfer. So, I thought I'd bring you something to change your mind. Which would make it a Thank You present. But if you decide to leave, then it's your going away present."

"That's an unusual way of putting things."

Dave shrugged. "I'm an unusual kind of guy. But I wanted to cover all my bases just in case. So, are you going to open it?"

Emily picked the box up and immediately it shifted in her arms. "What in the world?" she exclaimed and went into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she waited for Dave to close the door. Slowly she opened the box. Not knowing what to expect, she pulled the flaps back and looked inside.

"Oh! Dave! He's beautiful!" Her eyes filled with tears as she lifted out the tortoise shelled calico kitten.

"She."

Emily looked up. "What?"

"She. It's a she."

"How did you know I wanted a cat?"

Dave shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "The weekend I spent here, I was thinking about what was missing from this almost perfect place you have here, and it came down to two things. One of them was a cat."

"Hmmm. What was the other thing?" She stroked the kitten.

"Me."

Emily looked up suddenly. "I'm sorry."

"You heard me." Dave took his hands out of his pockets and sat down.

"What are you saying?" If she had thought nothing made sense earlier, she had no idea what was going on at that moment.

"I'm saying that there is something between us that I think we can work out and make work. If we try. We got started off on the wrong foot, and I think we were both thrown for a loop; too much happened too fast."

"Dave--"

"I felt it the moment we first met. When I shook your hand, I knew. But after three failed marriages, I figured I was no good at deciphering feelings of any kind. I kept thinking that if I ignored it, it would go away."

The fireplace and the kitten's purring were the only sounds for a long moment.

"When you confided about Matthew, I knew then that there was something between us. For you to have that kind of trust, and to put your faith in me like that…that is something I don't think I ever got from a woman. Not even my wives." Rossi tried to find the words to make what was in his head and heart make sense. It didn't have to make good sense, or even great sense, it just had to be enough to keep her from leaving.

"That afternoon in San Antonio, when we located the UNSUB, I knew something was going to happen. Call it a sixth sense, or writing too many crime novels, but I had a feeling. A bad feeling. When I rounded that corner and saw him with the barrel against your head---you don't know what I was feeling. I watched him as he watched you. And I could see the fear in your eyes." Rossi swallowed. "I don't remember pulling the trigger."

"I do."

"I didn't mean to pat you on the shoulder and leave. I--"

"JJ told me."

Rossi gave a small smile. "I was hoping you would never find out."

"I could hold that over your head."

"If you decided to stay."

Emily bit her lip and looked down. "Dave, I've done a lot of thinking the past couple of days. I made a few mistakes. I had to work a lot of things out---things that still don't make a lot of sense. I still don't know what to make of all of it. I know I over reacted with the Strauss incident. I know why you did it. And I think I know why you stayed that weekend. At least I want to believe I know why."

She petted the kitten, who had fallen asleep in her lap. "I don't trust people. I think the most friends I've ever had at one time are the guys at the BAU. It's also the closest I've ever had to a real family. I totally suck at relationships. I either get the guy who doesn't want to be with me for anything more than sex. Or I find the guy who wants to commit, but only if I find another job. I used to think it was the job that scared them. But I eventually thought it had to be me. Something was wrong with me.

"I mean, I'm a profiler; I can get into the mind of a killer, a rapist, a pedophile…but I couldn't get into my life. I go to work, I come home. I work a case, I cry into my pillow. I want to quit, then I win. And for a moment, for a brief moment, I thought I had a handle on things: work, life… Then I screwed up in Texas."

Dave started to speak, but Emily cut him off. "I did. I know that now. All I could think of was rescuing those girls before he killed them. I know what I did may be viewed as heroic, but it was stupid too. I let my heart override my brain and my instincts."

"Your instincts were on. And you did what anyone else would have done. You saved all of us."

Emily tried to brush the tears away. "When he shot me, I didn't know what to do. I got scared."

Dave touched her arm. "It's normal to be scared. You were in shock and hurt."

"Scared is good for normal people. Not the FBI. Scared can get you killed." She gave up trying to stop the tears. "They say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die." Dave nodded. "I saw everything. My failures, my regrets, my wins, my losses. Things I had wanted to do. And I prayed---for the first time since I was fifteen, I prayed with all my heart for one more chance. And then I saw you. And it hit me harder than that shotgun blast; I would lay my life down for you. And I told myself that if I lived, I would tell you how I felt." Sobs overwhelmed her for a moment, while Dave stayed silent. Shaken awake, the kitten looked up at Emily and started licking her hand.

Emily pulled herself together, took a shuddered breath, and continued. "I love you. I tried to bury it, but then Strauss put me on probation under you. And my world got knocked off its axis. I kept hoping that it would go away. And it almost did that day you got on me about crying. Then Salt Lake happened. I wanted to prove myself to you by closing the case successfully. I failed. And I couldn't face you. It hurt too much."

Dave held her hand. "I know."

"I thought I was dreaming when you were making love to me. I told myself that it wasn't possible that after all the years of wondering what it would be like---it would be happening. Then I had to ruin it by passing out."

"Even if you hadn't passed out, it wouldn't have happened."

The corner of Emily's mouth lifted in a sardonic smile. "I know."

Dave looked at her intensely. "No you don't know. It took every bit of power I had to pull away. Even when you were enticing me, I told myself that you were drunk and didn't know it was me. So, maybe you wouldn't remember and we could have some fun. But I couldn't."

"David Rossi---gentleman," she teased.

"That is one secret you may not share with JJ and Garcia. I don't care what they bribe you with." He brushed a lock of hair from her face. "You saved both of us by passing out."

"And yet you stayed."

"I had no where else to go. A friend was hurting and needed my help. I am glad I could be there."

"I'm glad too."

"So, why are you running away?"

"Dave--"

"Emily, you can't run. I will follow you. I will corner you. And then I will profile you until you come clean with me."

"I'm running because I love you and I can't be with you."

"Who says?"

"Rules. Regulations. Our beloved director."

"Rules were meant to be broken under extenuating circumstances. Regs change all the time. And our beloved dictator---err, director won't be there forever."

"I won't ruin your career."

"Tesoro, my job is an FBI profiler, but my _career_ is a writer. If I lost the FBI tomorrow, I would survive. I want to be with you."

Emily looked up at him with weepy eyes. "I can't promise you forever."

Dave nodded. He knew how hard this was for her. "How about baby steps until we figure it out together?"

"Are you sure?"

"You think I'm going to let you keep my cat?"

"I thought you gave her to me."

"I'm sharing. At least until I know for a fact that you are staying. If you leave, the cat comes to live with me."

Emily's heart nearly burst. "Yes, I'll stay," she breathed. And then she kissed him. With all the passion and love she had been holding in for so many years---it all came out as she wrapped her arms around him.

Dave was surprised by the force of her kiss. For a second, he let her take charge. He had never let a woman have the upper hand, but this wasn't any ordinary woman. This was _his_ woman. His Emily. And he loved her! He felt her tongue outline his lips and try to tempt them open. She wanted in. Groaning softly, he complied and not only let her in, but let her have complete access. He tasted her hurt, her anger, and her love thru the tears she had shed earlier on her lips, which now coated his.

Emily could barely believe what was happening. It was unreal, and unbelievable and so wonderful at the same time. She gave herself to the kiss, and didn't protest as he pushed her down onto the seat cushions. But someone did have an opinion about what was happening. And they were not happy.

A slight squeak brought them both back to reality. "What was that?" Dave asked as he tried to come back from ecstasy.

"Oh my god! The kitten!" Emily explained and sat up quickly. The bundle of tri-colored fur tried to shake off the humiliation of being crushed between two savages.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry," Emily purred to the disgruntled kitten. Looking at Emily, the kitten left the warmth of her lap and walked over to Dave. Narrowing her eyes, she nipped him on the hand. Then with her tail straight in the air, she walked back to Emily.

They both laughed. "I think I've been put my place."

Emily stroked the kitten. "What do you think we ought to call her?"

They looked at the kitten, who was now washing herself. Together they announced: "Strauss."

Laughing, Emily replied, "We really can't do that to her; she's too sweet. How about Desdemona?"

"Othello. My favourite Shakespeare play." Dave's eyes sparkled with admiration.

Emily looked at him. "Mine, too!" Maybe _this_ was destiny.

Unable to fathom the insane humans, Desdemona got up and moved to the back of the couch. Even to a cat, some things were sacred, and laughter at her expense was not one of them. Turning her back, she continued washing.

Dave leaned over and stroked Emily cheek. "I can think of a better place we can finish negotiations to make you stay here."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Without a word, Dave stood up and took her into his arms. With a quick and determined pace, he carried her to the bedroom, and kicked the door closed behind them. Holding her tight against him, Dave took a moment to stare at the one thing that would and could change his relationship with Emily forever. There was no doubt in his heart and mind that he was ready to make that leap.

Setting her on her feet, he looked deep in her eyes before kissing her deeply and wantonly. He could feel the heat rise between them as they furiously worked buttons loose and quickly tried to shed the barrier of clothing.

As her pajama top slid to the floor, Dave sucked in a deep breath as he scanned her well toned body. A body that would soon belong to him and only him. "Sweet mother of God!" he groaned and leaned down to nuzzle her neck. He wanted to go slow and make it a moment that both of them would remember for all of their lives, but his body wanted her more than even he was prepared. Somehow between the tasting, nibbling, and kisses, he managed to shed his clothing in a pile next to hers.

Emily shyly looked at Dave as he shed his clothing, and caught her breath. Not sure exactly what she was expecting to be under the FBI suit and tie he wore every day, she was thrown to see that Dave was very fit. And very excited. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch him, and took secret pleasure as she ran her hands over his chest and up to his neck. Taking his face in her hand, Emily kissed him the way a woman does when she lets a man know she was ready to be made his. Forever.

Picking her up once again, he didn't break the kiss until he carried her over and placed her gently on the bed. As he started his lovemaking, he felt Emily slowly pull away.

Balancing himself on his elbows, he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Emily sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I want this, but do you? Are you sure about this?"

"I made myself a promise that if I ever made love to you, you would be sober and remember it."

A secret thrill went thru her. "Oh really?"

"I always keep my promises." He started to kiss her again, but stopped when he felt her hesitancy. "What else is it, Tesoro? Get it out now, because once I start, I'm not stopping until Monday morning."

Emily tried to put her thoughts into words. "I think I realized that I don't know how you feel---about me. I don't remember you telling me how you feel."

Dave nearly groaned. "Emily, I know what you want me to say. And I can't."

Emily's heart plunged. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. _Oh God! This wasn't happening!_

"I can't say them," Dave continued. "Because they are trite. They're over used. And you don't go for trite and over used; you are original."

"Dave, it's okay," she reassured.

"I'll tell you how I feel, if you can answer this one question." Emily nodded in anticipation. Leaning down, close to her ear, Dave whispered: "What are you doing New Year's Eve, amore mio?"

Laughing and crying at the same time, Emily felt her heart overflow with more love than she ever felt possible. And it was all thanks to David Rossi. Pulling him close she chose to show him how much he meant to her.

Cupping the small of her back to curve her body closer to his, Dave promised to himself that the only tears Emily ever cried would be from happiness and ecstasy.

While Dave and Emily found and forged a lasting bond between them as friends and lovers, on the back couch was the kitten. Looking around, Desdemona jumped down onto the seat cushions and curled up. With a big yawn, she closed her eyes.

She decided she loved the couch, too.

The End.

**FOR ALL TIME**

**Sun comes up on this new mornin' Shiftin' shadows, a songbird sings And if these words could keep you happy I'd do anything **

**And if you feel alone, I'll be your shoulder With the tender touch, you know so well Somebody once said, it's the soul that matters Baby who can really tell, When two hearts belong so well **

**And maybe the walls will tumble And the sun refuse to shine When I say, I love you Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) **

**Moon shines down on this good evening One warm kiss in the cold night air For this good love I'm receiving I'll go anywhere Just as long as you are there **

**And maybe the walls will tumble Sun refuse to shine When I say, I love you Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) **

**oooo then on these quite dayswe're souls embracedso silentlyoooo the rain may wash away**

**All these words that young lovers say **

**And maybe the walls will crumble And the sun refuse to shine When I say, I need you Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) **

**Say that you never know (That's for all time) Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) Baby you gotta know (That's for all time) (Know that's for all time) (Know that's for all time) Say that you never know (That's for all time) Baby you gotta know (That's for all time)**


End file.
